Born From The Flames Of Betrayal
by StrongerThanILook0616
Summary: Kitra; a scarred Dunedain ranger of the north who protects the borders of the Shire with her cousin. Alana; younger cousin to Kitra, has suffered the loss of a family but stays strong for her cousin and older brother. Carth; older brother to Alana, married, a father, and temporary leader of the Dunedain Rangers of the North. What will become of them in these dark times?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1:**_ _A JOURNEY HOME_

**KITRA'S POV**

Leaves crunched under her feet as she walked beside her cousin. The morning was peaceful, as it was every morning in the Shire. The birds sang and their sweet tunes carried on the wind. Perched on her shoulder Violet listened intently for anything important. Kitra and Alana had guarded the borders of the Shire for thirty-five years. It had been a long time away from home and now they had received urgent orders to return home. Carth - Alana's brother- was a week away from being a father to his third child and he wanted them there. She was looking forward to being home. There was a small hope that she would get to see _him._The last time she had seen _him_was when he left Fornost to wander the wilderness. She missed _him _dearly and hoped he would be there.

A little ways off she could see a small figure sitting below a tree with a book. She did not have to see his face to know that it was Frodo whom they usually caught reading underneath a tree. As they got closer, she called out to him.

"I do believe every time we run into you, you have your nose in one of those books." His head snapped up and whipped around looking in their direction. Catching sight of the girls a huge grin spread across his face. He jumped up snapping his book closed.

"Kitra! Alana! It has been too long since you last visited." He came running over, nearly tackling both of them in a hug. "I miss your company."

"We have been a bit busy protecting the borders. It is getting more and more difficult to visit." Alana said to him, being careful not to say too much about the dangers that were increasing in the wild.

**"**But we try when we get the chance." Kit told him.

"We actually came to say goodbye for now." Alana explained.

"What why?" Frodo asked looking disappointed.

"We've been called home." She replied.

"My brother wants us home for the birth of his third born child." Alana added.

**"**Are you leaving before Bilbo's birthday feast?" Frodo asked.

"Unfortunately yes, however we were on our way to give him our gifts." Kit explained. Frodo looks disappointed and she wished she could tell him that they were staying. Frodo looks like he's about to say something but the sound of humming in the distance silences his thought. "That voice is familiar." Fordo simply smiles and runs off to meet the Wizard that was close by. Kit looked at Alana and just smiled at her before following after the boy.

_"_Hmm hmm hmm hmm, Down from the door where it began, hmm hmm hmm hmm. And I must follow if I can. The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow if I can." She Recognized the song the old wizard that was singing, having heard it plenty when she a kid. Up ahead Kit could see Frodo standing on the edge of the road with his arms crossed watching the wagon as it came to a stop beside him.

"You're late!" Frodo accused.

"A wizard is never late! Frodo Baggins." The wizard said looking up at the boy from under his droopy hat. "Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." There was a moment or two of silence before she heard laughter bubble from Frodo as they approached.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf." They watched as Frodojumped forward into the arms of the old man.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked, which causes both of them to laughed.

"Those two are." Frodo said, looking up at them as they took his place on the ledge.

"How unfortunate. Well they will just miss out on all the fun."

"My brother's wife s going to give birth to their third born within the next week and they both want us there." Alana informed the elder man.

"Ahh. Well congratulate Carth and Mariana for me." He replied.

" We will." She said as she jumped down onto the main road. As Gandalf encouraged his horse once again to move, Alana and Kit follow along either side of the cart.

"So how is the old rascal? I hear it is going to be a party of special significance?" Gandalf inquired.

"You know Bilbo he's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo told him.

"Well that should please him." Gandalf laughed.

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway." Frodo said light heartedly causing Alana and Kit to laugh with him and the Wizard. "To tell you the truth, Bilbo has been acting a bit odd lately." Frodo continued with a concerned look on his face. "I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking... He's up to something." Kit looked up in time to see Gandalf looking at Frodo mysteriously to which Frodo just exclaimed. _"_All right then, keep your secrets!"

"What?" Gandalf tried to look as if he did not know what Frodo was talking about but only succeeded in making himself look more guilty.

"But I know you have something to do with it." Frodo accused as they entered the busy part of the Shire. The hobbits that were going about their day, sort of glared as the small group passed. Hobbits were not fans of the outside folk and only saw them as trouble...thanks to Gandalf.

"Good gracious me!" Gandalf exclaimed, making her laugh.

"Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."Frodo informed the wizard proudly.

"Indeed?" Gandalf asked.

**"**We never had any adventures, or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door." Gandalf explained, trying to justify his actions.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled as a 'disturber of the peace.'" Frodo told him matter of factly. On the other side of the cart Kit could hear Alana snort with laughter. They were passing a house where a hobbit was working in his front yard and upon hearing the laughter he stood up and glared at them. Being polite as polite as she could, she waved and smiled at him but all she got in response was more glaring. She chuckled at the reaction as they kept moving forward. All of a sudden there were children running up behind us crying out for Gandalf's fireworks. For a moment Gandalf seemed to ignore them.

_"_Oh Gandalf those poor children were looking forward to your fireworks. Come on just a few." She chastised lightly. Gandalf looked over to her before a bunch of fireworks exploded from the back of his cart. The children cheered loudly at the colorful bursts of light.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back." Frodo said, standing up on the cart.

"So am I dear boy." Frodo jumped off the cart and waved goodbye to the three of them as they continued on to Bilbo's house. They arrived at Bilbo's gate not moments after Frodo's departure and at seeing his gate she laughed. There on the gate going into the front yard of Bilbo's home was a sign that read, '_NO ADMITTANCE, EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS.'_

_"Typical Bilbo." _She thought to herself as they approached the front door to knock.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well wishers or distant relations!_" _She laughed from the reply they get from inside after Gandalf hit the door a few times with his staff.

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf replied through the door. Soon enough the door opened to reveal a very old, very shocked Bilbo standing there.

"Gandalf?

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf smiled at him.

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo rushed forward and greeted Gandalf in a hug.

"It's good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old who would believe it. You haven't aged a day!" Both men laughed before Bilbo turned and finally noticed Kit and Alana standing there.

"Oh you girls! What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding the borders?" Bilbo asked.

"No. We have been replace for next year. Alana is about to have another niece or nephew." She informed him with a chuckle.

"But we didn't want to leave without wishing you happy birthday." Alana added with a grin.

**"**Well then come on, come in! Welcome, welcome. Oh, here we are." Bilbo closed the door behind them.

"Tea or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296, a very good year, almost as old as I am." Bilbo offered as he hung Gandalf's hat on a peg and rested the wizards staff against the wall. "It was laid down by my father, what say we open one eh?"

"Nothing for us Bilbo we aren't staying long." She told Bilbo as he rushed off to the kitchen to see what he had to serve up. The three of them stood in the hallway, not quite sure what to do. Gandalf began backing up and turned to face the girls only to back into the chandelier. She watched with a raised eyebrow as he stopped its swinging before he turned a little too quickly and hit his forehead on the low arch going into the living room. A loud bubble of laughter escaped from Alana's mouth earning a glare from the old man. Kit just shook her head in amusement. They followed him into the small parlor and admired the cozy atmosphere made by the reading chair, the fireplace and all the books and papers scattered everywhere.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf said, suddenly popping up behind the hobbit making him jump. She chuckled at the wizard before joining them in the kitchen where she took up her place in the corner of the kitchen. She tuned out most of the conversation, her mind lost to the thoughts of going home and having to deal with Carth and his distasteful attitude. Honestly in all the years that she had known Carth, not one incident came to mind that could cause such a hate for her.

"Well we brought you gifts, to celebrate." Alana told Bilbo.

"Oh you shouldn't have."

"But we did." She said, removing the long pack from the fastenings on her pack and handing it to him. "I know you enjoy your walks through the Shire and now that you plan to leave it makes it even more perfect." She smiled as he took it out of the paper and her smile turned into a small victorious smirk at seeing his eyes widen.

"Oh my. This is beautiful darling. Wherever did you find it?" Bilbo asked, pulling the wrapping off the gift.

"She didn't find it. She made it. She's been working on it for a long time carving away by the fire." Alana explained as the Hobbit examined the piece of artwork in his hands. The intricate designs weaved up from the bottom of the light colored walking stick and at the top sat a small dragon.

"This is amazing. Thank you." Bilbo said, his eyes shining with gratitude.

"Mine isn't as much but you once asked me about my people and at the time I did not know as much as you had hoped." Alana dug in her pack and pulled out a couple of leather bound books. "This is an exact copy of my people's history and culture." Bilbo gingerly took the books from her and began leafing through the pages.

"She lies when she said it's not as much. Everything in there is an exact copy of our record books back home only she wrote it all by hand." Kit exclaimed. Alana had spent hours upon hours of hard labor the last time they had been in the libraries of the Dunedain in Fronost.

"Thank you girls. These mean a lot and will be receiving much love." He told them, giving each girl a hug.

"Sadly though we cannot stay for the celebration tonight." She said to him, honestly not wanting to see the old hobbit's reaction.

"You will miss all the fun." Bilbo exclaimed distress shining in his eyes.

"We know but we don't want to miss my brother's second child being born. He would never let it go." Alana replied with a chuckle, and Kit knew she was thinking about how Carth would bring it up every time they would come to visit. They would never hear the end of it.

"Well wish him the best for me." Bilbo said.

"We will." She affirmed.

**"**Well I hope I see you girls in the future, I very much enjoyed your company all these years." Bilbo told them as they moved towards the door.

**"**We hope to see you again." Alana bent down to give the older hobbit a hug before following Kit out the door. At the gate they turned and waved one last time.

"Safe journey's girls." Gandalf said to them as they exited the hobbit's home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: **__IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME_

KITRA'S POV

The trip back home had taken three days of non-stop walking. Neither of them had had any sleep in that time. When they reached the main gates to the city, they were both covered in mud and in very stingy moods. Kit had lost count on the number of times she had snapped at Alana. All she wanted was to go into the house and be left alone until she was presentable. Only in this household because she was considered royalty she wasn't allowed to get herself cleaned and dressed. That was the job of the servants. Alana gladly accepted the help but as soon as the women started touching Kit, she lashed out and demanded them to leave. At first, they wouldn't listen but as soon as she yelled, they bolted out the door. She knew she looked like a mad woman, covered in dirt, twigs, and leaves. As soon as the door had closed behind them, a sigh of relief had passed her lips and she allowed her shoulders to sag. She could see the steam rising from behind the screen that was set up near the window and her eagerness to be clean increased tenfold. She quickly stripped herself of the dirty clothes and slowly sank into the hot water. The heat soothed her aching muscles and she let out a pleasurable groan. It felt so good to be in the hot water massaging the muscles in her legs, specifically her feet.

As soon as she had finished cleaning herself off she got out and put a robe on. It was thin but enough to cover her body until she had decided what to wear. The clothes that she had left on the floor had been swept away and in their place, lying on the bed was a beautiful midnight blue dress with a scoop neckline and sleeves that stopped just above her elbow. Instead of wearing, the shoes that had been laid out, she put her boots back on and left the room to find her cousins. Alana was already there when she found them in the dining hall. The servants had taken half the time to get her ready than she had taken to get herself ready and in all honesty, Alana looked better.

Kit stood in the doorway of the dining hall for a while just watching the family interact. They were all laughing at the table waiting for her to arrive as well as the food. A smile made its way on to her face as I watched Carth lean over to his wife and give her a peck on the cheek. Her heart clenched a little at the sight wishing that she had that in her life. She was so unsure if she would ever find it.

"Kitty!" a small voice echoed through the voice and she smiled broadly at the nickname. Around the table came a small girl with golden locks and big blue eyes like her father. When she got close enough Kit swooped her up into her arms. She rested the small child on her hip.

"Hello, little bird. I missed you." She said to her tapping her nose gently. She giggled.

"I missed you more!" The little girl copied her actions and Kit chuckled. She walked into the room with the little girl in her arms.

"Took you long enough," Carth said, his tone a little bitter. Kit and Carth had never really been close. In fact, she was pretty positive that he hated her for reasons only known to him. She had given up trying to get close to him years ago, much to Alana's protest.

"My apologies cousin; I refused to allow the servants to help me with something I am capable of doing myself." She replied in a cool tone, walking around the table to give his wife a peck on the cheek as greeting. She took her place across from Alana, setting the little girl in her arms on her lap.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to wait as long for dinner had you accepted their help." He scoffed.

"Enough Carth. There is no need to berate her on her choice to not be helped. We were both tired and irritable." Alana said to her brother giving him a stern look. He went to reply but was cut off by the door opening and the evenings' meals being brought in to them. She had not eaten in nearly four days and as soon as the smell of their dinner hit her nose her stomach growled loudly. The little girl in her lap immediately burst into a fit of giggles.

Dinner went by slowly and in near silence. The conversation was lacking as they ate the food and what conversation there was, was between Kit and the little girl on her lap. When dinner was over she had the pleasure of helping Mariana put her children to bed. Both kids went to bed without a fuss and she soon found herself collapsing on the bed in exhaustion from the day. She wanted nothing more than to sleep but her mind had an idea of its own. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about him. His steely grey eyes kept popping into her mind and the longing to see him again was growing inside her chest again. There wasn't a day when he didn't cross her mind and the fact that they hadn't talked in almost 30 years was driving her crazy. To say she missed her best friend was an understatement. Just thinking about him caused her eyes to tear up. Quickly wiping them away she rolled onto her stomach and closed her eyes. Though falling asleep took forever she rested well that night and the next morning she woke to Alana shaking her roughly. In her half-awake daze, she only managed to pick out a few important words: Mariana and labor.

The entire day was spent surround by chaos. Women were rushing about, making sure that everything was in order and comfortable for Mariana. Everyone already had a splitting headache. Kit didn't leave Mariana's side all day, mainly because her hand was being crushed as a way to transfer the pain she was feeling. By dinner Carth's third child was born, a beautiful baby boy they named Gareth. Finally, Carth was allowed to enter the room and Alana and Kit were allowed to leave.

"That was not how I wanted to spend my day." She groaned sitting down on the bench just outside the doors to the birthing room.

"Nor I. My head is pounding," Alana replied, plopping down next to her on the bench.

"I wanted to spar today, but now I'm too exhausted." Kit sighed resting her head on the wall behind her.

"Tomorrow, we'll spar tomorrow," Alana assured her and she couldn't help but smile a little.

Sure enough the next morning they were both up before dawn and in the arena. The rules were simple when it came to their spars. It didn't matter how they won, one just had to win and the spar would be over. The arena was already filled with rangers who were training and sparring as well. They paid no attention to the world around us as they began to fight. Our blades clashed as they moved in time with their own heartbeats to create a fast-paced dance. By the time the sun had come up both girls were dripping with sweat and ready for a final match to begin.

"Getting tired at the moment dear cousin. Ready to lose?" Alana teased. Kit just rolled her eyes at Alana before lunging forward and attacking her. The aggression shocked Alana momentarily but she recovered quickly and fought back. They had both slowed the pace down due to the workout. Kit's arms especially were shaking from the exertion, the scarring to her arms and muscles didn't help. Alana was using the last of her energy and that was her weakness. She was hoping that her attempt to win the fight using her reserve energy would work but it wouldn't. It never did. This gave Kit an advantage but not before Alana so kindly sliced through her shirt, giving everyone watching a view of her scarred abdomen. Having seen the damage Alana paused for a moment thinking that she had hurt Kitra because of the red that she saw. The hesitation gave Kit the perfect moment to disarm her and send her flying on her backside with a well-paced kick to her chest.

"Don't hesitate." Was all Kit had to say before helping Alana off the ground. "Come on. Let's go eat." Following her lead, they slowly made their way back to the mansion and upon their arrival, they were welcomed by an old friend.

"Gandalf! What are you doing here?" Alana said running up to embrace the wizard.

"I have a favor to ask of you girls," Gandalf replied as Kit approached.

"Why don't we discuss this over our morning meal?" Kit suggested, gesturing to the doors that led into the dining hall.

After an hour the family and Gandalf sat around the dining table in a heated debate. Gandalf needed the girls to meet Frodo in Bree to protect him and the ring that he was carrying. Carth was adamant that they stay in Fornost but fate would not deem it so. Alana had other plans, knowing that Kit would go regardless of Carth's orders. Frodo was their friend and they weren't about to leave him to fend on his own. According to Carth, it was too soon for them to leave after the birth of his son.

"You're not leaving!"

"And what of Frodo? Would you condemn an innocent hobbit to the danger of Bree? I'm going Carth! You cannot stop me; I am not your sister!" Kit jumped from her seat as he had done, slamming her hands on the edge of the table startling everyone. All eyes were on Carth who looked tired. Defeat crossed his face and he simply gave up and nodded before walking out of the dining hall.

"Well that settles it then, we shall leave in the morning," Gandalf told the girls. Kit let out a sigh and excused herself for the night. She had just arrived home and now she had to leave once again. The fact that Frodo was in danger fueled her drive to leave but the longing to be able to stay was still there. She wouldn't leave him to brave the world of men on his own.

Instead of going back to her own room she ventured to a room she hadn't been to in years. It was untouched. Everything was in its place as it should be and it confirmed her thoughts. He hadn't been back since that night 30 years ago. She missed him dearly and wished to see his face again but time and responsibility had robbed them of seeing each other. He wandered the land and the wilderness, getting to know the people. She knew he was alive. She had heard stories over the years of a dark cloaked figure doing good deeds here and there, and she knew it was him.

Back in her own room, she saw Violet sleeping on her perch by the window. For the first time in 30 years, she sat at her desk and began writing a letter for Violet to deliver, hoping he would get it in time. She prayed that he would accept the letter. Their last encounter hadn't been civil and she regretted the words shared between them.

"Vye?" She woke the small raven gently who nuzzled her hand that caressed the top of her head. "I need a favor. Could you take this to my old friend?"

"The nice man?"

"Yes." She chuckled, attaching the scroll to her leg. She squawked her goodbye before flying out the window.

"See you soon dear friend." She whispered, watching Violet fly off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**_ TWO DUNEDAIN WOMEN IN BREE_

Kitra and Alana were racing the storm clouds. It had taken a week to get to Bree on foot. This trip wasn't as rushed as the journey home was so they were able to camp at night to eat and rest. They hadn't run into any troubles until the morning of the seventh day. Upon waking Kit had noticed the over cast skies and cursed. A storm was coming and neither of them really wanted to get wet. They had gone without meals all day to avoid being caught by the rain. The thunder and lightning teased them as they walked but they managed to beat the storm, arriving at the Prancing Pony, dry and feeling accomplished. The inside of the inn was not appealing. It was filled with men lumbering around drunk. Laughter and yelling assaulted their ears the moment they opened the door.

"Lovely." Kit said monotonously as she scanned the inn.

"Really?" Alana asked her giving her look of bewilderment.

"No. Rowdy men are not my favorite." She told her as she stepped up to the bar.

"Nor I."

"What can I get for you two fine wo...?"

"One room, two beds please." She said, cutting the bartender off in a low voice, hoping to disguise her gender.

"Of course. Follow me." He walked around the back of the room, gesturing for them to follow. Once they had arrived at the room the man left them. They got settled quickly, leaving their stuff in the packs under the beds before venturing back down into the bar for food and drink.

They had both finished their meals and were slowly nursing pints of ale. They sat in the back corner near the fireplace. The position gave them the perfect view of the entire inn. Now that they had arrived at the inn they had to wait for the Hobbits to arrive and hopefully, he would arrive as well.

"I am going to get a refill." She said to Alana, standing up and making her way over to the bar.

"Refill?" Butterbur, the innkeeper asked as she placed her mug on the counter.

"That would be great. Thanks." She replied as he grabbed the mug. She was very conscious of the other men standing around her and she was trying her hardest to show her confidence despite her lack thereof.

"I haven't seen you before." A man to her left commented. From the corner of her eye, she could see him staring at her with a curious look.

"Just passing through." She replied, not turning to look at him.

"You don't look like a man." She watched him as he looked her up and down causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"Neither do you." She commented just as Butterbur came back with her fresh pint. "Thank you."

"What would you know about it woman?" The man snarled as she walked away. She didn't get far before the man's meaty fingers gripped her hood, yanking it back. She let out a sigh, her head down to hide her face.

"Was that really necessary?" She pivoted on her heel to glare at him. He gasped the moment he caught sight of her face, as did the rest of the men around them. She flinched out of habit. It was a gasp of shock and horror. Her face had been a victim to the fires of a town raid when she was ten leaving flaming red veins that twisted along her left cheek and the majority of her left side, though they couldn't see. The sight appalled most people.

"What are you?" he yelled in her face.

_'That's a new one.' _She thought to herself.

"A human woman. What are you an orc?" She said getting ready to walk away.

"Watch your tongue!" He chastised as she were a five year old. She hadn't gone two steps before she felt his hands grasp her backside roughly.

"Watch your hands filth." Kit growled at the man. She spun on her heel and her right fist slammed into his temple, affectively knocking him down and out. "Are we done here?" She asked, shaking her hand out. "Good." With that, she stomped away from the bar, her ale forgotten on the counter.

"Nicely handled." Alana compliments as she sat down.

"Scum couldn't keep his hands to himself." She replied. "I think I am going to turn in for the night. Keep watch for me?"

"Gladly. Go rest."

"Thank you, cousin." She didn't bother flipping her hood back up now that the majority of the area had seen the damage done to her face. Her feet carried her to their room in long strides, wanting to get away from all the stares. Once she was behind the door, she collapsed against the door and cried. Not once had anyone asked her what she was, as if she were a different species. It hurt. She had traveled all over Middle Earth and everywhere she went she got the same thing from people. The look of horror, the shocked gasp, the rude comments, she had heard it all. Those she could handle, but his comment had cut deep. She hadn't cried in twenty-eight years and after that long, it was time to let it out and she fell asleep against the door.

_**Alana's POV**_

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that she made her way up to their room. She had waited until there was only one person left in the pub, carefully watched every person leave. After the outburst with the man at the bar, she didn't want Kit to have any surprise visitors. She was exhausted as she climbed the stairs, her legs protesting at the work. She got to their room and when she opened the door she had to quickly catch the body that had been resting against the door. Her first instinct was to reach for her dagger and slit the person's throat but she quickly realized that it was her cousin. She examined the older woman's face and noticed the dried tears on her cheeks. With a sigh and a slight struggle, she lifted the woman up and onto the closest bed.

Alana stood there for a moment staring at her cousin. She knew that then a man at the bar had said something to her that had upset her and she clenched her fingers in anger. No one should ever treat someone so horribly. Everyone feared the way she looked. They always looked at her as if she was a monster. Ever since she was a girl, Alana had looked up to Kit for her courage and strength. Despite all the horrible things that had happened in her life she still faced it head-on with a smile and she admired her for that.

She kissed her cousin on the forehead and pulled the covers over her body. At her own bed, she stashed her dagger under the pillow and put her sword against the wall between the beds. She laid down looking at the ceiling and sighed. She had a feeling that this journey they had started was just beginning and there would be a lot of sleepless nights. She closed her eyes and rolled on her side to face the door, her hand under her pillow, fingers safely wrapped around the hilt of her dagger as she fell asleep.

_**Kitra's POV**_

A few days passed and the girls were getting restless. They had taken to sitting in the tavern each day to keep an eye out for the Hobbits. Alana and Kitra sit in the corner by the fire, their hoods up to keep away unwanted attention. As usual, the bar was full of men, drunk on the ale Butterbur was serving. Laughter filled the air drowning out the sounds of the rain pounding on the wood of the tavern walls. They hadn't been back for very long after scouting the forest. Their clothes were still wet from the unexpected weather change.

"How long before he arrives do you think?" Alana asked her setting her mug down on the table. She looked at her cousin. Her eyes were fixed on the door and she found that they lit up every time it opened, only to dim when the open door revealed the wrong person.

"I'm not sure. Soon I would think." Kitra said back to her, tearing her gaze away long enough to look Alana in the eyes. Suddenly the door opened and in came her raven, easily finding her in the corner. She put her arm out and allowed her to land on her forearm shaking her feathers out. She ran her hand over her head, smoothing the ruffled feathers. "Thank you, Vye." Sure to her word the dark figure at the door is all too familiar to her. He hadn't changed. He looked the same as when she had last seen him, scruffy beard and grubby clothes in all.

"You're welcome. That man is very nice to me."

"I wouldn't doubt it if he remembers you." She chuckles continuing to stroke Violet's head.

"It's been a while since I have seen him. He's handsome wouldn't you say?" Alana wasn't looking at the door where the ranger was surveying the place as Butterbur got him a room.

"I would not doubt it." She said not letting her eyes – hidden by the hood of her cloak – stray from his figure. She knew that he could feel her staring, that's what she wanted. Though he didn't look up to see who was the one staring at him. Instead, he got his room and made his way over to them.

"It's been awhile since I have last seen you both. When I saw Violet I thought the worst." He said sitting down beside her. She glanced over and caught his gaze. Her cheeks warmed up and she looked away, not wanting him to see the redness appearing in her cheeks.

"You know there is no reason to worry about me unless Violet was frantic. She wouldn't have had a message either, she would have just told you." She laughed at him and he smiles a little. "What do you go by here?"

"This town knows me by Strider." He replied leaning up against the wall behind him.

"How appropriate considering you do have long strides," Alana said trying to be funny. Both Strider and Kitra turn to glare at her. The attempt at a joke had been very lame.

"That was a lame attempt at a joke my dear cousin." Kitra snickers, shaking her head in amusement.

"At least I tried." Alana retorts back

"I hear congratulations are in order for your brother," Strider said to them continuing his assessment of the room. It made him nervous having so many men around his two friends.

"Oh yes. He has a beautiful baby boy. And he named you and Kitra his godparents." Alana told him.

"I am honored. I apologize that I could not have been there." He apologizes.

"Carth understands and will not hold it over your head," Kitra said to him bringing her mug of ale to her lips to take a long drink. They lapse into silence. Eventually, Alana told them farewell, heading across the street to the Inn where they were staying. Violet goes out to the forest to keep watch for the hobbits or the Black Riders, leaving Kitra and Strider sitting there alone to catch up. Too much time had passed since they had seen each other. However, she was nervous. Their last conversation had left them in a weird place and she wasn't sure where they stood now. It was clear that he still cared, otherwise he wouldn't have come. Yet she was unsure if he came to protect the hobbits or if he came because it was the first time they had communicated in a long time.

"It is good to see you." He said somewhat out of the blue, surprising her.

"You...you as well. I wasn't sure if you would come, given our last conversation was thirty years ago." She told him, looking down at her hands and picking at her dirty fingernails.

_**flashback**_

_"I don't understand why you're leaving!" She yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. "This isn't your fight. Yet you leave your people leaderless."_

_"They will not be leaderless Kitra. I have given my title as their leader to your cousin. Carth will do much better than I. He was their leader for many years before you and I showed up searching for answers." Aragorn argued back. They had been yelling at each other for quite some time now. She was devastated that he was leaving. Her best friend from childhood that she had slowly fallen in love with and now he had told her that he was going off to fight for Rohan. Halfway across the world and away from her. _

_"Then let me come with you!" She pleaded, knowing full well he was going to deny her._

_"No Kit, I need to do this on my own. I need to find who I am if I am to be King someday." He responded._

_"King? You have disregarded that title since we were teens and now all of a sudden it is on your mind? You gave that up a long time ago!" She was utterly confused. He had never wanted to follow in the footsteps of his ancestors, for fear of being a weak leader._

_"That doesn't change the fact that if a day comes where I can no longer avoid it I need to be ready. Dark days are brewing and I fear that one day I may not have a choice. It is not what I want. I want nothing more than to stay here with you and live our lives out together." He told her and she froze. What was he getting at? He walked over to her and place his hands on her hips. She looked up at him with wide eyes and for a moment she wondered if he felt the same. "But it is something I cannot have."_

_"What do you mean?" she croaked out, having to clear her throat slightly to get the words to come out._

_"I can't be selfish." He kissed her forehead like he had done a million times before and let her go. He turned around and grabbed his belongings. "I must do this. And you need to understand that."_

_"I don't. I don't understand, Aragorn. Don't leave me here. I fear I may never see you again." She cried as he began to walk out of the room. _

_"I can't promise you that I will see you again. I do not know where this path leads me." He told her, keeping his eyes on the hallway in front of them. _

_"Fine. Go then. I probably won't be here when you get back." She turned around and stormed back to the room._

_"KITRA!" He followed her back into the room and she whipped around, tears streaming down her face._

_"What? What do you want from me? You're leaving! So just leave already, quit dragging this out." She cried. She looked at him and could see in his eyes that he didn't want to leave and for the second time that night she was questioning if he felt the way she felt for him. "Is there something you want to tell me?" _

_"I..." He paused for a moment, hesitating as he stood there in front of her. He stepped forward, his hand raising towards her face, but he stopped. He shook his head and took a step back. She choked back a sob, having an idea of what he had been ready to do. He looked up at her with eyes glossed over and he smiled at her. "I hope I see you again one day. Don't hate me for leaving you here."_

_"I could never hate you." She whispered under her breath as he left the room. He hadn't heard what she said and as the door closed behind him she collapsed to the floor in tears._

_**end flashback**_

"The last time I saw you I was horrible to you. I regret the way we left things." He told her. She looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her. In fact he looked ashamed for what had happened between them. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. "These last thirty years without talking to you have been the worst. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you. Can you forgive me for leaving you behind so selfishly?"

"I admit I was devastated for a long time. After about a year of mourning what I thought was the loss of a best friend, I realized that just because you left on your own journey didn't mean I lost you as a friend. I regret not writing to you sooner. I was ashamed for not being more understanding. Can you forgive me for not being more supportive?" She asked, reaching over and grabbing his hand. He gave her a hand a squeeze and she looked up at him.

"Why don't we just put that behind us and pick up where we left off before I told you I was leaving." He said and she nodded.

"I'd like that." She replied.

**I have since rewritten this story and added as well as changed a couple of things. I'm finally going to finish this fanfiction. It has been on my mind for far too long.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4: **__THE ARRIVAL OF FOUR HOBBITS_

"None of these men even realize what is about to happen," Alana said to them over dinner one night. A few more nights had passed and things between her and Strider were back to normal. It was as if the thirty years of time spent apart hadn't even occurred. They were both very different people, both having seen many things in those years. She could see that they had both matured but deep down there were still the young adults running around Rivendell and Fornost causing all sorts of trouble. After all these years she also knew that her feelings for the man had only gone dormant and now that he was here with her again she was back to her old struggle of keeping it platonic. "They live in their own worlds having no care for what happens beyond their borders."

"Staying ignorant is to their benefit. It would cause panic among them if they knew." She replies, just as the door swung open to reveal Violet flying towards them. The little bird races towards her and she quickly puts her arm up for her bird to perch on. Her poor friend is soaked and out of breath. It takes a minute before she can get her message out.

"What news?" She asked her friend once her breaths had slowed.

"The Hobbits are here." She pants.

"What of the riders?" Strider asked her, a tone of urgency in his voice.

"They will be here before dawn."

"That was sooner than I thought. Thank you, dear friend, rest for a bit." The bird hops up on her shoulder and closes her eyes to sleep. Kitra reaches up and runs her half gloved hand over the birds head. "Alana, go across the street and get us a room with one large bed for this evening. Our room won't hold all of us." She hands her cousin some of her money and without question, Alana gets up and leaves the Inn. Without a word, Violet also follows her knowing that in the room across the street she would get some peace to sleep for a while.

Within a minute the door opens, bringing in the cool air and the rain. Four small figures enter the Inn. Removing their soaked hoods she sees that Frodo stands at the front of their group of four. They move out of the way for some men that lumber by before stepping up to the counter to talk to Butterbur. For a moment they are hidden by the counter but soon enough they are given a room and they take a seat while the Inn keeper takes their belongings up to their room. There is much drunken raucous laughter in the Inn. Frodo and his friends take a seat around a table drinking, looking very uncomfortable and out of place. The customers in the Inn eye the hobbits suspiciously. She too eyes them but with a softness in her eyes so as not to frighten them. She also kept an eye on the customers to make sure they did not start anything with the new strangers in town. One of the hobbits, who had gone to get a drink a while ago, winds his way through the crowd to them, a large mug of ale in his hands as he sits down. She chuckled when she saw the hobbit next to him gives him a crazy look before getting up to get the same thing. The Innkeeper walks by and Frodo as well as Sam turn and look at the corner where Strider and Kitra are sitting watching over them. She too looks over at Strider and stars mesmerized as the embers in Strider's pipe glow, lighting his blue eyes briefly. The look in his eyes was intimidating and she nudges him with her boot effectively getting him to look at her.

"There is no need to frighten the lad."

He just gives her a look that read 'I'm not trying to' and goes back to staring. She leans back and takes a long drink of her ale, allowing her eyes to focus in on Frodo again. She could tell he was pondering something as he played with a small trinket in his hands. Whispers begin to echo through the loud tavern, speaking to Frodo and she realized too late that the trinket in his hand is the Ring Gandalf had told her about. Frodo's eyes close mesmerized by the whispers. She too can hear the ring talking to Frodo and it brings a nasty pain to her head settling between her eyes.

"Baggins... Baggins... Baggins ...Baggins! Baggins!"

Suddenly the whispers are gone and her eyes flash open with Frodo's, both sets of eyes dart to the hobbit at the bar talking very loudly to the men at the bar.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side..." The look on Frodo's face is one of alarm. His name was not to be used outside of the Shire. "...and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." Suddenly Frodo gets up and urgently pushes his way through the crowd. The two Ranger's attention is caught as Frodo reached the bar catching Pippin on the arm.

"Pippin!" The hobbit at the bar shakes him off.

"Steady on!"

Frodo steps back and trips falling to the ground. As his back hits the hard floors his hand goes up, his palm opening and the Ring flies into the air. Both Kitra and Strider sit up as they see this. Frodo reaches up his hand to catch the Ring and he does; only it slips onto his finger. He immediately disappears. Then men around him cry out in alarm and she panics momentarily. The other hobbits share a shocked look. Suddenly Kitra's vision goes black and she is no longer in the Inn. Instead, she stands outside in the rain again looking at the Black Riders as they suddenly pause before turning their horses around and riding towards Bree. Again her vision changes and she is back in the Tavern in her own seat but everywhere she looks is almost ghostly. All the people around her appear as windswept shadows. She can see Frodo clear as day right where he disappeared. Frodo sits up in time for a lidless eye wreathed in flame to appear before him. Sauron. The voice that echo's in her mind sends chills down her back and increases the pain in her head. In reality, she puts her hand to her forehead gaining the attention of Strider.

"You cannot hide!" Frodo looks up in terror at the eye and holds his hands in front of his face in defense. "I see you! There is no life in the void..." Frodo falls back on his backside on the ground again. "...only death!"

"Kitra? What's wrong?" Strider puts a hand on her shoulder. She blinks hard, her vision clearing as Frodo pulls the Ring off his finger gasping. "Their pace has quickened. Get Frodo upstairs." She stands up abruptly.

"Where are you going?"

"Same as you." She watched as Frodo sighs in relief. Not a moment later he is startled once again as Strider reaches down and grabs him by the shoulder.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill!" Strider pulls him out of the room and up the stairs. She follows him up the stairs but glances back to see the other hobbits watching her. She smirks knowing they will follow, before continuing on up the stairs after her companion. He throws him into a room at the top. She stays outside the door hidden in the shadows. She listens carefully to the conversation inside.

"What do you want?" Frodo's voice shakes as he speaks, clearly frightened.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry." Strider said to him. His footsteps walk away from the door towards the window.

"I carry nothing," Frodo said in defense.

"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish but to disappear entirely that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?

"Yes." Footsteps echo through the hall as she stands there. The other Hobbits come rushing up the stairs and check a few rooms before coming to the one they were in.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

"Let him go or ill have you long shanks." The three of them burst into the room, holding various pieces of furniture as weapons. She comes out from the shadows enough to see that her companion had drawn his sword and was pointing it at them. However, she stays hidden for the moment.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit. But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming." Strider said to him, sheathing his sword.

"Who's coming?" Frodo asked a worried look on his face.

"The enemy Frodo." She comes out of the shadows fully behind the hobbits startling them. "He knows you have what he seeks. He has sent out his riders to take it from you."

"Kitra? What are you doing here?" His face returns to a look of confusion as he stares at her standing there in the doorway.

"Looking out for you." She told the frightened hobbit before directing her attention to the Ranger. "Take them across the street to the other inn. I will meet you there." He simply nods at her before ushering them out the door and across the street to the Inn they had been staying in.

In the meantime, Alana had come back after telling Aragorn what room they were in across the street. The girls walked down the hall to the hobbits' room. They quickly set up each bed to look as though there was a hobbit sleeping in it, using pillows. It takes but a few minutes. Next, she goes downstairs and speaks with Butterbur, warning him to close the Inn and get everyone out before the Riders appear. He follows her instructions and soon enough the tavern is clear of any inhabitants. Butterbur stays behind to guard the Inn, though she advised against it. Just before they walk out of the Inn, Alana runs behind the bar and grabs a handful of peanuts. Kit gives her an astonished look.

"What? I'm hungry." Alana shrugs her shoulders, and Kit rolls her eyes at the younger woman.

They get to the Inn across the street and make their way up to the room. She climbs the stairs with heavy feet, exhausted from the day. She knew that she would not sleep well tonight. A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she puts her hand on the doorknob. She opens the door only to be greeted with a sword at her throat.

"Whoa, Whoa! Down boy!" Alana remarked as she skirted around her cousin and into the room.

"It's just us." She snaps, shoving the blade away with the leather guards on her forearm. He immediately drops his sword to his side before sheathing it in one fluid motion.

"Good boy." Alana praised, shoving a peanut in his mouth as she walks by. He looks at her like she's crazy and Kit can't help but chuckle a little. She gives him an apologetic look and he just shakes his head.

"I was...We were beginning to worry." He told her in a hushed tone, moving to stand in front of her.

"There is no need to worry. They are still ways out." She informed him, hoping it wouldn't give too much away. She was very conscious of him standing so close to her. She could feel his breath on her face and the warmth coming from his body. It took all of her self control not to lean in and embrace him.

"How do you know?"

"Violet saw them earlier." She responded, almost a little too quickly, not wanting either ranger to know something is wrong or that she was lying.

"I'll take first watch. Get some rest." He told her and she nodded settling in on the floor, where she could lean against the chair that Strider was sitting in.

The hobbits had managed to fall asleep. All four of them were resting peacefully in the bed. The round faced blonde, Sam kept tossing restlessly in his sleep. Suddenly, a hand lands on her shoulder giving it a squeeze. The Riders had just arrived. She waited, her heart racing as she prayed that her trick had worked. A sigh of relief passed her lips as their infuriated screams reverberated through the night. They had fallen for it and were not happy to find their prey missing. The hobbits were awake now; she could feel all four sets of eyes landing on her and Strider. They sat by the window. She by his legs, leaning up against the chair that he sat in and Alana had curled up on some blankets in front of the fire who was still sound asleep. She kept her eyes closed as the heavy, panicked breathing filed the room.

"What are they?" Frodo speaks up in the silence in the room.

"They were once men; Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness." Her eyes clenched shut as another vision hit her. She was once again out in the pouring rain watching the riders mounting their horses. She could feel the rage pouring off them and she was glad that she was not down in the street at the moment. They raced into the night disappearing into the forest and her vision was replaced with the warm glow of the firelight shining through her closed eyelids. "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

"How is she still asleep?" She could feel their gazes on her as one of the Hobbits spoke out loud.

"I'm not." Her eyes do not open as she replied. After a moment she hears Alana's chuckle, she looked over at her cousin, surprised to find her awake. _'That little trickster.' _She smirks a little knowing her response had startled the poor hobbit. "Get some sleep young hobbits; we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. You will need all the rest you can get."

Time passed by slow and her thoughts kept running wild through her brain. She had no idea what was going on with her. She had never had these visions before and she had no clue what they meant. The thought scared her, not knowing what was going on with her. She made a mental note to seek Lord Elrond's council when they reached Rivendell. For now, she would keep this to herself. She didn't want to scare the others. Almost all the breathing in the room had slowed in slumber when she chose to open her eyes. At first, she just looked straight forward but upon feeling someone's gaze on her she tilted her head back to find Strider looking at her.

"I cannot be that interesting to stare at." She returns her gaze to the other side of the room.

"Am I not allowed to stare at a face I have not seen in a long time?" He chuckles and she feels his gaze turn away from her and she relaxes a little.

"No, you are not. This is a no starring zone. I thought Lord Elrond would have told you it is rude to stare." She whispers at him, closing her eyes once more finding it difficult to keep them open.

"Kitra?"

"Hmmm." She hears not immediate reply so she opens her eyes and looks up at him from her spot on the ground. "What?" His gaze meets her and she has to keep herself from swooning at the look in his eyes.

"It is good to see you after all this time."

"It's good to see you too." She blushes looking down at her feet. "I missed your company."

"And I yours." She looks back up at him with a smile on her face and he offers her a small smile in return. "Get some sleep I'll keep watch tonight."

"Alright." She hums closing her eyes, trusting that she will be safe for the night with him watching over her.

It had been a long time since she had been graced with a night of sleep that peaceful and she wondered if it had anything to do with the man she had been near all night. When she woke in the morning, the sun had barely started to rise above the horizon. Strider and Alana were gone but she doesn't worry too much knowing they would be back shortly. They must have taken all the provisions down to her horse. The last thing she had done last night was call Nightrain, her black mare. Her horse had been with her for a long time. She remembered when Elrond had told her she had been lucky to have the honor of riding a Meara. Nightrain was the mate of Shadowfax, Lord of all Horses. She didn't often call upon her for help but when she did the mare was there as soon as she could. She believed that Nightrain kept watching on her at all times. Of course, she could never prove this to herself but whenever she called Nightrain was there faster than she would have imagined possible.

"Remind me not to fall asleep sitting up." She looks around the room and realizes that both her cousin and Strider were gone so her comment had been lost on the sleeping hobbits. Letting her mind wander back to the present she stands up with a loud groan, rubbing her neck. Sleeping in a sitting position had not been a good idea and now she was paying for it. Her back and neck were very sore and it felt as though she had gone for a three-day ride and not walked off the muscle cramps. The Hobbits were still asleep so she made it her job to wake them, gently of course. Walking over to the end of the bed she bent down and kissed Frodo on the forehead and ran a hand over his dark curly head of hair.

"Time to get up little one. We must get ready to leave." She whispers to him and she watched as his eye flutter open and he stares at her for a moment before sitting up.

"What time is it?" He asked yawning and stretching.

"Nearly sunrise. Help me get your friends up. Strider and Alana have gone and gotten more provisions and food to last us until we reach our destination."

Frodo nods and helps her get the other three up and they all sit up having different looks on their faces. The hobbit on the far right of the bed, Merry, looked exhausted but woke up easily and nicely. The boy in the middle was the one she nearly got punched by. Pippin apparently, didn't like to be woken up much before midday. Sam, however, was the most surprising. Frodo barely shook his shoulder and he was up and ready to go looking very refreshed and ready to start the day. Then he looked around the room and sighed, the happy look gone from his face. He probably missed home dearly. Hobbits did not make it a habit of leaving the Shire that often. This must have been his first time to leave his home since he had been born. Once she had them all up they each took turns changing behind the screen in the corner before packing up their stuff. She was the only one who didn't change behind the screen, she had wrappings on so she quickly just stripped her dirty shirt off and replaced it for a clean one. The hobbits had stared at her but she paid no attention to it. The stares didn't faze her anymore. The scars were a part of her and she had finally accepted that a long time ago. She only got defensive when people just kept staring and/or said an offensive comment. Her rule was not to start anything but if/when someone else did start something she would defend herself to the best of her ability, no matter what the cost.

She was just finishing with strapping on all of her weapons when the two missing Rangers walked in the door with food. The aroma of the food made her stomach gurgle and her mouth water, but she held herself back until the hobbits had been fed. The other two had already eaten while they had waited for the rest of it to come.

"Will we have enough to last the journey?" Putting the last of the bread she had been given in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste. The rest of the bread in the provisions would go stale before they got to Rivendell and she mentally prepared herself for that small disappointment.

"We should. Your mare is already saddled up with the extra weight so we aren't slowed down." Strider replied. Her cousin smiles at her before stepping behind the screen to change her dirty shirt. "Good thinking on your part for calling her last night. With four extra bodies, the extra help was needed."

"I didn't really get the chance to talk to her last night." She said walking over to the door. "I'll meet you guys down there."

She leaves the room putting up her hood to cover her scars. Though she had accepted the scars to be a part of her people still had the indecency to stare at her and it made her uncomfortable in most situations. As she walked into the stables she whistled out and almost immediately the mares blackhead pops out of her stall neighing in response. She walks over to her and pulls an apple out of her pack. She takes a bite out of it before holding it in her open palm for her friend to take.

"Mai omentaina, mellonamin." (Well met, my friend) She scratches the star on the mare's forehead as she speaks. Nightrain bobs her head in greeting, gaining a chuckle from Kitra. She continued to speak to the mare in elvish, waiting for the others to join her. When they finally came down she helps place the remaining pack on Nighrain's back before taking the reins and leading her out with the rest of her companions.

The hobbits hurriedly follow the Rangers away from Bree, across the country. The forest was foggy in the morning air leaving the forest floor damp and easy to walk soundlessly. Strider was at the front of the group with Kitra who still had the reins to Nightrain. Alana, however, was in the back, behind the hobbits to make sure that they didn't fall behind. They were silent for the most part. The occasional comment would pass their lips and make her chuckle but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where are you taking us?" He calls up to the other Rangers, forgetting that Alana is behind him.

"Into the wild." His reply is barely audible as he keeps going.

"Vague much?" She teases him gaining a half-smile from him. Following the Rangers through the woodland Merry has a look of suspicion and unease on his face.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf? And why are Kitra and Alana with him?"

"I trust Kitra and Alana's judgment and I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler," Frodo said to him.

"He's foul enough." Strider tips his head a little hearing the comment and the girls snigger.

"We have no choice but to trust him."

"But where are they leading us?" Sam said to his friends.

"To Rivendell Samwise Gamgee." She calls over her shoulder to him.

"To the House of Elrond," Strider adds.

"Did you hear that! Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" She chuckles at his excitement, knowing this would be his first time to see the elves.

By mid-day, the rain had started and each one of them pulled their clocks tighter around themselves. She could tell that the journey was only going to get more miserable from here. They had taken the quickest way to get to Rivendell but it wasn't the most pleasant. She thought of Rivendell as they walked. It had been her home since she was seven years old. It had been where she had met Strider. They had become really good friends almost immediately. Each memory she had of them always brought a smile to her face. Though she had lived in Rivendell since she was seven she couldn't remember anything past the week before she arrived, in pain and suffering from the burns that had marred her skin. Orcs had attacked her village and burnt it to the ground. She had been trapped in her house as it burned until her Uncle had come in to save her, only it had cost him his life. She had watched him perish in the flames and the last thing he told her was to run and get out of the house. Instead, she had just stood there, her body already on fire watching him burn. No matter what she could have done her body had refused to move. Eventually, she did move as part of the ceiling fell in her line of sight startling her out of her daze and she ran out of the house. Her Aunt who had been waiting outside for them had screamed upon seeing her. The last thing she remembers that day was passing out as her cousin came at her with a bucket of water. She shook her head, ridding her mind of the memory. Looking around she noticed they had reached the top of the hills. Snow-covered the ground they walked on and the visual purity of it brought a small smile to her face. She tossed her hood off, allowing her face to feel the cool air of the hills. Strider pauses looking around; she stood by his side taking a drink out of her water skin. After taking a long drink out of it she offers it to him and he too takes a drink out of it. He looks back at the hobbits to see that they are getting out frying pans and cooking utensils.

"Gentlemen! We do not stop 'til nightfall." Strider calls to them standing just a little further ahead.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked. Strider looks confused as Pippin replied.

"You've already had it." He responds.

"We've had one yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin said to the ranger matter-of-factly. Strider frowns and walks off. Kitra stays a moment longer to make sure the hobbits continue to follow. She rolls her eyes as Pippin looks at her with wide eyes.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pippin. "She hears Merry say as she catches up with Strider. He was digging through his pack looking for something. After a moment he pulls a couple of apples out.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon Tea? Dinner? Supper?! He knows about them, doesn't he?" She hears Pippin say frantically.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry told him pointedly. Strider looks at her and gives her a mischievous smile and lets the apple fly out of his hand, over a bush and into Merry's hand. Strider hands her one and she throws it over the trees and listens as it connects with the side of Pippin's head. She holds back a laughed as they keep walking, at a slower pace so the others could keep up.

"Come on boys let's keep moving before Strider decides to desert us." She hears her cousin say to the Hobbits.

"Pippin!" Merry yells at him.

"Come on Peregrine Took let's not fall behind," Alana said to him, pulling Nightrain along.

"Does he know about all the meals we have in the Shire?" She hears Pippin as her cousin.

"I did only because I spent so much time there. As for Strider, I doubt he does." She looks up at his quick-moving form next to Kitra. She smiled seeing Kitra give her old friend a playful shove into the bushes they were passing.

"How long have you known this Strider?"

"Just over thirty-five years. Kitra has known him even longer." Alana said a smile in her voice.

"And you trust him?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Yes, because I trust her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5: **__AMON SUL_

They had been walking for a few days now, with the weather at their backs. The rain had been following them for the majority of the trip. It didn't even stop once they had reached the marshlands. Like the others Kit was waist-deep in the muddy water, slightly struggling to get through the water. The midges swarming around them, looking for any exposed skin. Her cloak provided the protection she needed to keep them away but some of them had managed to get past her swatting hands to bite her neck.

"What are they eating when they can't get hobbit?" Merry yelled, swatting the midges away from his face. In front of her, Pippin tripped, falling face-first into the water. She rushed forward and pulled him out of the water. She stayed by his side for the rest of the day to keep him from falling again. Once the rain had ceased, Strider called for them to make camp while he went with Alana to hunt for food. By the time they came back with a deer, Kitra and the hobbits had huddled around the fire seeking what little heat it provided. The deer was skinned and the meat stripped from the bones to be cooked for dinner. They ate in silence, enjoying the peaceful environment despite the stress of the situation. The hobbits were the first to call it a night, followed by Alana. Strider and Kitra were the last ones to settle in. He stayed upright seeing as he had the first watched while Kitra curled up on her bedroll with her head near his hip.

"Tinúviel elvanui, elleth alfirin ethelhael o hon ring finnil fuinui a renc gelebrin thiliol." Strider's voice lulled her closer to sleep and she found it hard to keep the smile from her lips as he sang. She had always enjoyed it when he sang for her.

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" Frodo asked, sitting up to look at Strider.

"Tis the Lady of Lúthien. The Elf Maiden who gave her love to Beren ... a mortal." Strider explained, his voice soft and full of emotion.

"What happened to her?" The hobbit asked curiously.

"She died," Strider replied, shaking his head as if to shake off the emotions. But it was too late. She had seen the tears in his eyes and it was then that she knew. "Get some sleep Frodo."

"You are in love with an elf?" She asked, sitting up next to him.

"I was once," he replied with a whisper before looking over at her. "But it was a dream, one I knew could never happen. She has found another and I must do the same." Her heart clenched, hating the fact that he had, had his heart played with.

"You'll find that someone someday. Just take comfort when you do, you'll know that you are both alive and happy." She told him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with tears ready to spill from his lower eyelid and she has to keep herself from reaching out and wiping them away. "Get some sleep. I'll take watch tonight." He gave her a nod before laying down, using her thigh as a pillow. She looked out into the distance, humming an old lullaby she remembered him singing to her when she was younger. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the faint smile that graced his lips as he relaxed into sleep.

By the next day, the rain had stopped and they were grateful to not have the constant downpour on their backs and by dusk they had reached the old ruins of Amon Sul. Alana had been at the back of the pack all day keeping up with the hobbits while Strider and Kitra had led their small group along. Once they had climbed the ruins the poor hobbits dropped their bags, sagging to the ground exhausted. A water skin was passed around, each taking a greedy drink. Kitra was more concerned about their position. Staying on Amon Sul for the night felt wrong. She was worried they would stand out like a beacon in the night and if they were caught they had little ways to escape unseen.

"These are for you." Behind her, Strider unrolled a cloth containing four short swords, one for each hobbit. She turned around to watch with an amused grin as each hobbit looked at their gifts with uneasy eyes. "Keep them close, I'm going to have a look round. Alana, stay here with them. Kit, come with me." Strider ordered, walking off. Before following she managed to catch the suggestive look that her cousin was giving her. She rolled her eyes and quickly followed after the older ranger. They made their way back to the bottom of the ruins where they patrolled in silence until the sun fully set on the horizon.

"What have you been doing all these years?" She asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Wandering the wilderness. Getting to know the land. What about you?" He inquired in return after telling her what she had already assumed.

"Guarding the borders of the Shire." She responded flatly.

"Did you meet any men?" She stopped walking and gave him a look. He stopped walking as well and put his hands up in defense.

"None that was worth my time. They would see my scars and..." She began to tell him but she was cut off by a high pitched screech._'Nazgul'._ They looked at each other before racing back up the structure.

**ALANA'S POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Alana sat upright suddenly, startled by the yelling. She shook her head to get rid of the sleepy haze. As her mind became clearer she saw Frodo stomping out a fire that the other three hobbits were sitting around. She got up quickly but had to steady herself on the wall as her head spun. Her head has just cleared when her blood ran cold. In the distance, she could hear the Nazgul screaming and it was getting closer.

"What have you done?" She hissed, glaring at the boys. All of them shied away from her, looks of horror on their faces. She stood on the ledge of the lookout watching the ground below. It was covered by fog but she could still see that seven Nazgul had found them. She drew her sword and the hobbits copied her. "Go. Up to the top. RUN!" She yelled, ushering them up the path. She waited until all of them were ahead of her before following. They reached the top and they stood in the center of the courtyard, watching every entrance to the tower. She could tell that the hobbits were terrified. But she couldn't blame them, this was their first encounter with the enemy, she would have been terrified too. However, she found herself in a state of calm, despite her racing heart. From behind her, she heard a sword drawing and she turned to face it.

"Get behind me." She stepped in front of the hobbits, her sword at the ready as the seven approached them with their swords drawn. She stepped backward and they followed her example. Suddenly Sam ran in front of her yelling.

"BACK YOU DEVILS!" She quickly followed after him and grabbed him. He latched onto her as she fought off the first Nazgul. She didn't stand a chance and she knew that. Within the first few blows, she found herself flying through the air and hitting a wall. Her head whipped back and slammed into the stone and she saw stars.

**KIT'S POV**

There was a fire that hadn't been fully put out where they had left the hobbits and she cursed loudly before grabbing one of the pieces of wood that were still burning and following after Strider. Holding the stick that was on fire in her hand made her nervous, considering her past with fire but she couldn't let that fear get in her way now. Strider was already fighting the Nazgul and what remained seemed to be fleeing in defeat. The last one was behind the older ranger and she could have sworn if she could have seen its face its eyes would have been wide with fright.

"DUCK!" She screams at her childhood friend before launching the torch at the Nazgul. She smirked as it embedded itself in the Nazguls face. The creature let out an ear-piercing scream before running off the ruins, arms flailing about its' head. Strider stood back up and gave her a curt nod in appreciation.

"Strider! Kitra!" Sam screams at the same time catching their attention. Strider is the first to react, running over to the small group of hobbits. Looking around she finally caught sight of her cousins crumpled form on the other side of the tower. She ran over and checked Alana for a pulse and she sighed in relief. "Help him, Strider!" Sam pleaded. She looked back over to the group and she could see a blade beside Frodo, forgotten by the Nazgul. Strider picked it up and looked at it closely.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." The blade suddenly disintegrates into ash, blowing away in the wind. He drops it with a disgusted look on his face. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Without hesitation Strider lifted Frodo from the ground, saying nothing as he turned and started to leave the upper level of the ruins.

"ESTEL WAIT!" She yelled after him, just as he was about to disappear from her sight. He turned around and saw Alana on the ground. Kit shook her cousin trying to stir her. It took a few moments but she came around eventually. She sat up and shook her head.

"What happened?" Alana groaned. rubbing her temples.

"Frodo has been stabbed, can you walk?" Kit asked glaring at her cousin. She had been reckless but there wasn't time for her to give Alana a lecture.

"Yea I think so," Alana replied.

"We'll talk later." Kit told Alana, standing up. She offered her cousin her hand who accepted it.

"Hurry!" Strider took off with Frodo and Kit followed after him, not waiting to see if Alana was following.

"It's six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!"

"Hold on, Frodo."

"GANDALF!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6: **__FLIGHT TO THE FORD_

Two days had passed since the incident at Amon Sul. Frodo was barely hanging on and she was worried they wouldn't make it. They still had a four-day journey to Rivendell and Nightrain had run off at Amon Sul when the Nazgul had appeared. They were lucky they had pulled all their supplies off of her before she had bolted. Night had already fallen on the second day and they had stopped in a clearing guarded by Bilbo's trolls. They had a small fire going and Alana sat on the ground with Frodo's head in her lap, trying her best to soothe him. Kit stood across the clearing, her arms crossed and a blank expression on her face. She was pissed with the situation and she was scared that there was nothing she could do to save Frodo. Strider came over to her and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. She just stared at him and shook her head.

"Look Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam said from where he sat by Frodo's side. Looking down at Frodo, she felt the urge to cry. His eyes had clouded over, his skin had become a ghastly pale grey color and his temperature was dropping by the minute. "He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked Strider who was standing at the edge of the clearing with a torch in his hand.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a wraith like them." Strider explained, meeting her gaze. They both knew that if Frodo passed into the Shadow world he would be as good as dead. Too close for comfort, Nazgul can be heard riding through the forest, causing Frodo to gasp in pain and fright.

"They're close!" Merry murmured from beside Pippin.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked suddenly, catching the gardener's attention.

"Athelas?" Sam asked confused.

"I thought you would have some," Alana said, looking at him with wide eyes from where she sat on the ground

"I used the last of my supplies a few weeks back." He responded quickly.

"Sam you would know it as Kingsfoil." Kit told Sam, ignoring the exchange between the other two Rangers.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed!" Sam exclaimed, recognizing the common tongue name for the plant they were about to go look for.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" They rush into the forest, searching for the plant, only when they came back they didn't just bring the plant with them. An elven rider accompanied them astride a white stallion. She recognized the rider as another one of her childhood friends, Arwen. _'What is she doing here?' _Kitra thought to herself.

"Frodo Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad (I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light)" Arwen kneeled beside Frodo as she spoke, putting a hand on his forehead. "He's fading," Arwen whispers as Strider presses some of the Athelas into Frodo's wound, making him gasp in pain. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Strider lifts the hobbit from Alana's lap, taking him over to the horse. She stood following her friends.

"I've been looking for you for two days. There are seven wraiths behind you, where the other two are I do not know." Arwen informed Strider as he placed the moaning hobbit into the saddle.

"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon. (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.)" The man spoke, fluidly, clearly about to argue with Arwen. She smiles fondly remembering the days when they had learned the elven language together.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)" Arwen quickly countered.

"Andelu i ven. (The road is too dangerous)" Strider argued.

"Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. (Frodo's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) I do not fear them." Arwen told him.

"Strider let her take Frodo. She has the graces of her people to help her." Kitra spoke up, wanting one of them to get on the horse and take Frodo to Rivendell. They were wasting precious time arguing. Arwen gave her a grateful smile before mounting her horse behind Frodo.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." Strider instructed the elf. With an understanding nod and a kick to the horses' ribs, Arwen disappeared into the forest.

"What're you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled at them looking scared.

"It's alright Sam, I trust Arwen to get Frodo to her father in time to save him." She reassures him.

"You know her?" He asked.

"We grew up together, the three of us." She told him gesturing to Strider, who was still looking off in the direction Arwen had disappeared. "Now get some rest Master Gamgee," Sam grumbled about being told what to do but he and the other's bunkered down for the night without question. She was ready to rest herself but she had two things to do before she could settle in. With two short whistles, she called out to Violet and after a moment or two, her raven came soaring out of the trees to land on her forearm. "Violet, follow her and send word when Frodo is on the mend please."

"With pleasure my lady," Vye replied before flying off after the elf.

"Your bird talks?" Pippin asked in awe of what he had just witnessed.

"Yes." She chuckled. "She is the last of her kind."

"That is so sad."

"It was meant to be that way, apparently. There was only ever one family line and there are no longer any males for her to continue that line." She explained.

"How did you two meet?" He inquired.

"I saved her life." She replied, before turning around to face him. "Get some rest, Pippin." The hobbit was quick to lay down and she moved over to Strider who still hadn't moved from watching the forest.

"Neither of us have slept since the night before." He commented. She took a good look at him and she could see that he was exhausted. He needed sleep more than she did at that point.

"I won't be able to sleep." She lied. "I'll take first watch." He looked over at her and did what she had done moments ago yet he still accepted the lie without arguing.

"You know sometimes I think you two forget that I'm here," Alana said, walking up behind them.

"I haven't forgotten about you. I've been ignoring you." Kit hissed, turning to her cousin, ready to lay into her. "How could you let them start a fire?" She asked.

"I fell asleep!" Alana defended herself.

"That's even worse! How do you expect to protect them if you're asleep!" Kit yelled.

"Miss Kitra, it's not her fault. We knew she was exhausted so we told her to take a nap until you got back." Sam spoke up, coming from behind them. She raised an eyebrow at the hobbit and then look at her cousin.

"We didn't know that starting a fire would lead them to us!" Pippin also defended. She knew that the hobbits were covering for her cousin. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"We understand. Don't blame yourself for what happened." Strider stepped in front of Kit and placed a hand on Alana's shoulder. "It's not your fault. Now go get some rest." Alana nodded and joined the rest of the hobbits, glancing over her shoulder at Kit. She sighed and put her head between her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, rubbing at her watering eyes.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your cousin." Strider told her, rubbing her arms.

"I know, I don't know what got into me." She whispered.

"Come here." He said pulling her into his arms. "I'll take the first watch tonight. You need to rest." She nodded, not having the energy to argue. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, whispering goodnight to her. She smiled at him before finding her bedroll and laying down by her cousin. Alana looked at her before rolling on her side, putting her back to her cousin. She closed her eyes and pushed back the tears. There was something going on with her and it was beginning to scare her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7:**__JOURNEY TO RIVENDELL_

The journey to Rivendell was a somber one. Alana was avoiding her and it was tearing her up. She wanted to apologize but every time she got closer, Alana would close her off and ignore her. It had been three days since they had talked. Three days since they had slept and everyone was getting exhausted. Their pace had slowed significantly. She stayed by Striders side and they talked and got caught up and it would feel like old times until she made eye contact with Alana. Kit was so focused on trying to get her cousins attention that she missed the tree root that was sticking up and she fell forward. She landed on the ground with a thud and there was a loud crack as she hit her head on another tree root. She saw stars for a moment and when Strider helped her sit up, her vision was still blurred.

"Why me? Why is it always me?" She groaned as her vision cleared, and he chuckled at her. "Please don't laugh. It's mean." She whined, going to stand. He offered her a hand but she refused it. She went to stand on her own but she immediately swayed and stumbled forward into him. His hands were on her waist in an instant, steading her shaky frame.

"Sure you don't need help, dilthen er?" (little one) He teased, earning a glare from her.

"Don't call me that." She protested.

"Let me take a look at you. You're bleeding." He told her and she sighed and sat back down on the ground.

"How much further is it?" Pippin whined as he stood fidgeting with the others.

"Not long now. We should be at the elven city by sunset." Strider responded without thinking.

"Thank you." She muttered to Strider as he finished up and helped her stand.

"You should be more careful." He told her.

"That's what I have you for." She smiled.

"Ok, you two. Moving on. No one wants to see your mushy talk." Alana retorted, starting to walk off.

"ALANA!" Kit exclaimed, the younger ranger turned around and looked at her, an impassive look on her face. "I'm sorry about yelling at you the other night. You didn't deserve it." Alana just stared at her for a moment before a huge grin broke out on her face. The grin made Kit nervous.

"You tripping was apology enough," Alana replied, laughing. "Come on old lady lets go. I want to sleep in a bed."

True to his word they made it to Rivendell by sunset. As soon as they reached the gates she wasted no time in going to her rooms that she had always stayed in. She didn't even bother helping the others find rooms. She was exhausted and was in desperate need of a bath. She was pleased to find a bath already heated up and ready for her and she quickly stripped her clothes and dropped it to the floor. With her arms crossed over her chest, she sank into the bath. Instantly she sighed with relief as she felt her tight muscles relaxing. Using the rag that was hanging on the side of the tub she scrubbed at her body, slowly wiping away the dirt that had accumulated from traveling. A sudden knock came at the door and she froze, confused.

"Who is it?" She called, sinking further into the water.

"It's Alana. I have food for you." Alana replies through the door.

"Perfect timing." She mutters. "Come in." Alana comes into the room a tray in hand, filled with food. She sets it down on the table before running back out of the room. Kit stares after her and chuckles when she comes back in with a pitcher of wine.

"I thought you could use a drink," Alana remarked. She laughed and prepared to get out of the tub.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a moment." She replied. She stood from the tub quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She stepped out onto the floor, the water dripping off her body into a puddle. As quickly as she could she dried her body off and wrapped her dress around her body. She avoided her reflection and joined her cousin at the table. The moment she had her hands near the table she instantly dug in. After three days of living on the bare minimum, she was starving and ready for a good meal.

"Do you think Frodo will wake soon?" Alana asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I hope so. He is a strong lad. He will pull through in his own time." She told her cousin.

Four days passed before Frodo woke from her healing sleep. She was walking to the kitchens with Alana when Sam went flying past them. They looked at each other and followed the hobbit in his haste. They entered the healing wards in time to see Sam burst into Frodo's room. They stopped outside the room to see that the young hobbit was indeed sitting up in bed with Sam holding his hand. Gandalf was sitting by the bed and she looked at Alana wondering when he had shown up. They continued on their way, not wanting to overwhelm Frodo.

" I'm glad he is alright," Kitra told her cousin.

"Me too," Alana told her, linking her arm through hers as they walked. They made their way into the kitchens where they found a morning snack. After which they parted ways for the day.

Kitra made her way to the library where she spent most of her day reading about the history of middle earth pertaining to the ring that she had escorted into Rivendell. She was also hoping to find something about why it seemed she would get visions when she was around the small object. It was rather frustrating and she only hoped that if she ever found herself in a situation where she was around the ring in a fight she didn't get a vision and get herself killed. She would need to talk to Elrond and Gandalf at some point about what was going on with her, surely they would know something.

_ALANA's POV_

After she had parted ways with her cousin she had made her way to the orchards for a walk. She hadn't been to Rivendell in a very long time and she wished to see what she could before they had to leave again. Something told her that she wouldn't be seeing Rivendell ever again after this visit. When she used to visit her cousin they would run around these orchards trying to catch each other. She remembered one instance where Aragorn had joined them after a training session and it was the one time they had been able to catch him. She still felt a very high sense of pride with that memory. She spent a few hours wandering around before she slowly made her way back to the city.

As she found her way back she noticed that there were others arriving in Rivendell. Dwarves, elves, and men. It made her wonder what was going on and if it had to do with the Ring. She was walking through the main courtyard when two men on horseback came riding in. She had to back out of the way rather quickly so she didn't get knocked over. A little agitated and approached them.

"You really should watch where you're riding. You nearly knocked me on my backside." She yelled over at them, annoyed. Both men dismounted and she was taken aback. It was obvious that they were brothers. The elder looked about the same age as her brother. The other was much younger and she had to stop her blush from climbing her neck to her cheeks. He was absolutely handsome. He had a gentle face with beautiful blue eyes and his hair was a light brown that touched his shoulders.

"I apologize to you my lady." The younger one apologized and she nodded in reply. "I am Lord Faramir of Gondor and this is my older brother Lord Boromir of Gondor. We are the sons of Lord Denethor. We were sent for by Lord Elrond for a council meeting."

"I see. W,ell I can take you to your rooms and I can only assume that the council meeting will be in a day or two. We are still waiting for the dwarves to arrive." She told the men and she turned on her heel to lead them to the guest quarters.

"What can we call you my Lady?" Faramir asked her and she smiled, tempted to give him a false name.

"I am Lady Alana of Fornost, one of the Dunedain warriors." She introduced herself. Seeing as they were walking she didn't curtsy or bow as she had been trained by her mother to do so in the prescence of Lords.

"One of the Dunedain? I would not have guessed." Boromir looked at her in shock.

"They say that the Dunedain warriors are great swordsman. Have you completed the training?" Faramir asked her.

"I was near completion before I was asked to escort four hobbits to Rivendell, one of which carrying the One Ring." She told them as they turned a corner. "My cousin has promised to complete my training once we return home."

"It is very admirable that a woman as beautiful as yourself should take on such a task." Faramir told her and she blushed rather hard. It had been a long time since a man had given her such attention and she welcomed it gladly.

"Thank you my Lord." She replied as she stopped in the hallway where the guest quarters were. "Many of these rooms are open for visitors. If it is not locked then it is open for use. Get settled in and feel free to wander about the city."

"Thank you My Lady." Faramir and Boromir said in sync and she chuckled. She bid them farewell and quickly made her way down the hall to save herself the embarrassment of how red her cheeks were. Just as she rounded the corner she heard the older one teasing the younger one of watching her walk away.

_**Small filler chapter here. Fillers aren't my strong suit when it comes to fanfictions. Next up Aragorn and Boromir meet for the first time and some mush from Kit and Aragorn as well.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8: **__THE SWORD THAT WAS BROKEN_

That night Kitra found herself wandering through the library once again after dinner with a book in hand. As she walked she noticed that Aragorn was up on the second story and she decided to go sit with him. She made her way up the stairs and she smiled when she saw that he was in fresh clothes and his hair was no longer a stringy mess. As she approached he looked up and gave her a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, gesturing to the spot that was open next to him.

"Not at all." He replied. She sat down next to him and swung her feet up on to the bench so she could lay down and use his legs as a pillow. They had done this many times when they were younger and in the spirit of trying to get back to how they once were, she figured she had nothing to lose.

"You look better." He told her, looking down at her over his book. She tilted her head back to look at him and smiled at him.

"You as well." She replied, blushing lightly.

They sat there together reading as the night wore on, not moving from their positions. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before someone else entered the library. She seems Aragorn looks up over his book as he hears footsteps, but she keeps reading ignoring the intruder in hopes they wouldn't bother them. The man walks up to a painting on the wall. A mural showing the day Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's finger and his sword breaking. He looks in awe at it, and then suddenly turns as he hears a faint noise. He sees Aragorn and Kitra reading and looks at them quizzically]

"You are not elves." The man says, gesturing to the elven books they were reading.

"Men and Women of the South are welcome here," Aragorn replied simply.

"Who are you?" The man asks.

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey," Aragorn told the man.

"Then we are here on a common purpose...friend." The man stares at them a moment too long before turning to the statue to his left. He walks up the steps to see that the statue is actually the pedestal for the Shards of Narsil. By now she has lost interest in her book and she lays it on her stomach so she can get a good look at the man as he picks up the hilt of the broken sword.

"The shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." The man gawks as his lift the thumb of his other hand to run it over the blade, only to slice it open. It takes his a sharp gasp in shock. "It's still sharp," He looks over at then and she squints her eyes at him, sitting up from her position. He gulps uncomfortably under their combined gaze. "...but no more than a broken heirloom." He sets it back down on the pedestal but misses it teeters off the edge and clammers to the floor as he walks away. He hesitates for a moment, barely glancing over his shoulder at the _heirloom,_ laying on the floor.

Aragorn sighs and closes his book, setting it down on the bench. He walks over to it and carefully picks the hilt up off the floor. She was about to stand and join him when Arwen walked by her and approached him. He stands there for a moment with the blade in his hand, almost disappointed that it was because of his ancestor that they were in the position that they were in regarding the ring.

"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." Arwen told him as she stopped behind him.

"The same blood flows in my veins," He said to her as he turns around to face her. She can't see his eyes but his voice tells her that his eyes have watered up thinking about his family. "The same weakness"

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it." Arwen says, walking up to him and places a hand on his cheek. Kitra looks away from the exchange, realizing that Arwen was the elf that he had been in love with and she suddenly felt like she was intruding on a private moment. "A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin." (The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me.)

"It was a dream Arwen, nothing more. You have found your love." Aragorn gently removes her hand from his face and leaves her standing there. He grabs his book from the bench and gives her a small smile before walking out of the library.

"You still love him?" She speaks up and the elf looks up startled for a moment. Arwen sighs and comes to sit beside her. "He mentioned something, no name. When you came and got Frodo though I knew."

"Yes, I do still love him, but I love my lover more than him." Arwen looks over at her, her eyes pleading for advice.

"Then try not to lead him on." She leans closer to her and whispers the next part like it's a secret. "Guys hate that as much as we do." Arwen laughs at her joking tone, and she smiles, glad that she could improve her friends' mood.

"I'll take it under advisement." They both chuckle at the joke. "I have missed you Kitra. All these years that you have been gone have been quite dull."

"That cannot be entirely true. Not with your new man. Who is he anyway?"

"Prince of Mirkwood," Arwen told her, a small smile appearing on her face at the mention of him.

"Legolas? I am happy for you, Arwen. He's a good man." She replied.

"I truly love him."

"And what of Aragorn?" She asked.

"It was a dream we thought could happen but when we realized that it would not end up happily we broke it off agreeing to be friends. The feelings haven't changed, just dulled with time. I just hope that someday he can be as happy as I am now." Arwen told her and she nodded, knowing exactly what she meant because she wanted the exact same for him.

"We all want that for those we hold close." She stands and stretches, a yawn escaping her lips. "I will talk to you later."

Once she leaves the gardens she decides to go through the gardens, knowing there was a spot with a waterfall that she wanted to see before she went to bed for the night. As she gets closer to her destination she can see that from a distance Aragorn is sitting on the bridge with his feet dangling over the side. She slowly makes her way over to him and as she gets closer, she gathers the skirts of her dress in her hands.

"Aragorn?" She asks as she reaches his side. She sits down beside him and let go of her dress.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked her, his eyes on the waterfall in front of them.

"It wasn't exactly the best introduction." She chuckles, remembering that day fondly.

"You fell on top of me from one of the trees in the orchard." He smiles and turns his head so he can look at her. He reaches up and puts his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Not one of my most graceful moments." She said, leaning into his touch. She longed for him to pull her into him for a kiss.

"Do you remember what I told you three years later when you showed me the extent of your scars?" He asked. She blushed thinking about how he had asked her how bad the scars were one day and instead of just explaining she had stripped down to her undergarments for him to see.

"You said to me that I was lucky to have survived the flames." Aragorn dropped his hand from her cheek and gently took her fingers in his, tracing patterns on the back of her hand with this thumb. "And the day we came back from that hunt you told me that my scars did not have to be hidden, that they were just an extension of the beauty I already carried."

"I did not lie." He told her. Using his other hand he lifted her chin so she would look him in the eye.

"I know you didn't, but not many would share your opinion." She replied.

"I have thought you beautiful since the first moment I laid eyes on you, Kitra." He told her and her heart began to race in her chest.

"Aragorn I..." She suddenly realized how close their faces were and for a split second she thought about leaning forward and closing the gap between the two of them, but she was unsure. She had just got him back and she didn't want to spoil things again. She opted for being honest, though it made her heart pound even harder in her chest. "I'm scared."

"What scares you?" He asked, looking into her eyes, searching for her thoughts. She swallowed, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"The way I feel about you." She whispered and for a moment she thought maybe he hadn't heard her. His eyes widened for a moment, searching hers to see how genuine she was and within seconds his lips were crashing into hers in a passionate kiss. Her body stiffened for a split second before she melted into the kiss and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had prayed for this to happen for more than half the time that she had known him. And now here she was kissing the man that she had fallen in love with. He slowly pulled away all too soon and looked down at her.

"I have wanted to do that since we were teens," Aragorn whispered to her.

"Me too." She chuckled. "I didn't know...when you left thirty years ago you said you had wanted to stay and live our lives together...that was the first time I had wondered if you felt the same. But you left and I was angry."

"I wanted to tell you that night but I couldn't get the words to leave my throat." He told her, leaning his head on her forehead.

"What do we do now? What does this mean?" She asked, wanting a solid answer. She had waited thirty years for this, she was not going to let it set out in the open.

"This means that I wish to court you, my lady. Things are about to change with everything happening with the Ring and I am not sure where that is going to put us in this world but I am not leaving your side this time." He told her, grabbing both her hands in his.

"And I shall not stray from your side. We've spent too much time apart." She leaned forward and kissed him once again and she felt the butterflies in her stomach exploding. She had waited a very long time to do that freely and now that she could, she was going to take full advantage of it.

**And there it is. Like I said. I planned to move their romance up so instead of their first kiss happening at the end of the Two Towers it is happening right now. **

**Love you guys. I hope I still have some readers even after all this time.**

**Votes and comments are much appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9: **__THE COUNCIL OF ELROND_

She wakes the next morning earlier than needed in hopes of taking a relaxing bath before the council meeting. A couple of elves had come in as she was waking up with breakfast and the water for her bath. She got out of bed as soon as they left the room and removed her nightgown to climb into the tub, allowing her muscles to relax. The water wasn't as quick to turn a different color as she bathed. There was a knock on her door and her cousin came in to keep her company while she relaxed. She sunk deeper into the tub so Alana couldn't see her breasts.

"You are in good spirits this morning. What has you smiling this morning?" Alana asked her, pulling her out of her daze of thinking about the night before.

"Aragorn and I are courting." She told Alana, putting her hands over her ears in anticipation. Alana immediately squealed with delight and excitement and began bombarding her with questions about how it happened and if the kiss was good. Kitra couldn't help but laugh and happily tell her cousin what had happened the night before on the bridge in the gardens. Alana was almost as excited about the situation as she was.

"It is about time you two told each other. It was so obvious the last time I saw you two together. That man is in love with you." Alana told her and she blushed. They shared a look and Kitra actually had to stop herself from squealing in excitement and dunked her head underwater. When she came back up she indicated that she wanted to get out of the bath so she could enjoy the food that had been brought in before Alana ate it all.

"Just wait behind the screen for a moment." She told her cousin. As soon as Alana was behind the screen she stood up and dried herself off with a towel. Once she was dry, she wrapped a midnight blue floor-length silk robe around herself and joined her cousin at the table. She goes over to the floor-length mirror and turns around to look at her scarred back skillfully dropping it down the back while covering her front.

"It is redder than I remember," Alana whispered coming up to the mirror to look.

"The heat from the bath causes the burns to become inflamed." She explained, pulling the robe on over her body to cover herself.

"We should get you ready for the council meeting," Alana told her. She looked back at her cousin and suddenly realized that she was already dressed for the meeting. Her dress was rather simple. It was floor-length, dark green like the canopy on a tree, it had long sleeves and a belt around her waist. With a heavy sigh, she allows Alana to do her hair. Alana is able to get her hair into an intricate low bun while leaving a section of hair on her left side, tied into a ponytail with a gold ribbon. She then gets dressed in a blood-red dress that sweeps the floor and accentuates her curves. The bodice was a little low for her taste but there wasn't anything she could do about that. The scars on her collar bone, chest, neck, and face are clearly visible. She begins to protest when she sees how much of her scars are showing but in the end Aland gave her an ultimatum of going naked or in the dress. With a huff, she went to her chest at the end of the bed and pulled out a small polished wooden box and revealed a golden circlet with garnet at the cent of it. Going back over to the mirror she placed it over her hair and placed a couple of loose pieces of hair over the gold.

"I feel too fancy for a meeting like this." She told her cousin, adjusting the dress at the hips.

"You look like the woman you should always look like," Alana told her, grabbing her wrists and forcing her to lace her fingers in front of her.

"Yes, if I didn't have these blasted scars." She huffed, looking down.

"Just think, Aragorn won't be able to keep his chin off the ground when he sees you." Alana teased.

"He won't be able to tell the difference between my face and the scars." She chuckled at the thought and looked back in the mirror. "I barely recognize myself."

"Come on. It is time for us to get to the council." Alana told her ushering her out the door. "By the way, I wasn't actually invited to the meeting so I'll be eavesdropping with the hobbit."

"Of course you will be." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

As she entered the meeting she realized that they were only waiting on her to arrive and she suddenly felt very conscious. Every set of eyes turned towards her as her shoes clicked on the floor. She held her head high as she approached Lord Elrond, trying not to let her confidence waver for a second. She was the only woman at this meeting and she needed to convince all of them that she belonged there. She curtsied in front of Lord Elrond before she took her seat next to Aragorn. As she looked around the circle, she saw that Frodo sat opposite her and she gave him a warm smile. Gandalf was next to him, looking at everyone with a keen eye. Next was the company of elves from Mirkwood, Legolas among them. The dwarves sat in the middle and then there were a few emissaries from Rohan and the two emissaries from Gondor, by the looks of it Denethor's sons.

"You look lovely." Aragorn leaned over and whispered in her ear and she whispered her thanks in return, trying desperately not to blush.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Lord Elrond tells the group. He looks over everyone sitting there before his gaze landed on Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

Frodo stood from his seat and walked over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle, carefully placing the Ring in the center of it. As soon as the ring lost contact with Frodo's skin whispers erupted from the circle. Her eyes became fixed on the ring for a moment, hearing its whispers and longing to return to its master. Frodo sat back down and as soon as he was settled she could see him physically relax.

"So it's true," the eldest brother from Gondor stood up and faced the circle. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered, a voice was crying, your doom is near at hand," He was walking towards the plinth, his eyes dangerously focused on the ring and she wanted nothing more than to jump from her seat and stand between him and the ring. She sees Elrond and Gandalf share a concerned look and she took shares their concern. He looked as if he was about to grab the ring. "Isildur's bane is found...Isildur's Bane."

"Boromir!" Elrond yelled, leaping from his seat. He looked ready to give the man a lecture but Gandalf beat him to it. In an instant, the sky grew dark as the wizard stood from his seat and began speaking in the black tongue.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk." She jumped startled by his sudden use of the language and closes her eyes as her head begins to pound. Images of the flaming house and her parents' tomb fly across her lids and she snaps them open to keep away the pain and memories. Though that doesn't stop her from gripping the arms of the chair in pain. "Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." (One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them)Once he was done chanting the sky cleared and she looked at Lord Elrond to see that he was rather vexed with the wizard.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris." Lord Elrond chastised in a clipped tone.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf yelled at all of them, aiming his words at Boromir in particular. He sat back down just as Boromir started talking to the council once again.

"Aye, it is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He asked, pacing back and forth, addressing each person at the circle. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay? By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him."

"You forget that it was men that truly brought us here today. The ring has great influence over the mind." She spoke up, reminding all of them their history.

"Lady Kitra is right, you cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn replied, backing her up. Boromir slowly turned to face them, a look of disgust on his face. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone."

"And what would a ranger and a scarred woman know of this matter?" Boromir asked scathingly. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Know who you are speaking to before you think so highly of yourself Lord Boromir." She bit back in return.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn you owe him your allegiance." Legolas defended, standing from his chair. Boromir looked at the elf and then back at Aragorn, a look of shock and then annoyance crossing his features.

"Aragorn! _This_... is Isildur's heir?" Boromir scoffed. She looked to her right to see that the younger brother of Boromir was looking at them with pity, not hate or distrust but pity. The man that Aragorn was meant to replace was his father and she got the impression that he wasn't about to give it up willingly. She gave Faramir a nod of the head in understanding and focused back on the conversation.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas adds for those in the council that didn't know who he was.

"Havo dad, Legolas," (Sit down, Legolas.) Aragorn says, hoping that his friend would calm down.

"Gondor has no King." Boromir glares at Aragorn as he walks back to his seat. "Gondor needs no King" As soon as Boromir sat back down, his eyes find the two of them and stare at them disdainfully. She reaches over and grabs Aragorn's hand to show support. He squeezes her hand in thanks but doesn't let go.

"Lady Kitra and Lord Aragorn are right, we cannot use it." Gandalf reaffirms what they had just said.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said standing up once again.

"Then what are we waiting for." Gimli stood from his seat and smashed his ax over the ring. Shards of the blade went flying everywhere and Gimli fell backward to the floor. As soon as his ax hit the ring a pain in her chest left her unable to breathe and she was left gasping for air. She gripped Aragorn's hand in a vice grip. He looked over at her in concern and placed a hand on her back, rubbing circles into it, in hopes that she would get her breath back sooner. It took her a few moments but once she regained the ability to breathe she looked across the circle at Gandalf who was starring at her with concern. He gave her a look that said they would discuss it later.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond told them.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir said after a moment of silence. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said from his seat.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas exclaimed, jumping from his seat once again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Gimli argued, jumping from his seat as well.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir argues, standing from his seat once again. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf." With that comment, the entire council stood up in an uproar of arguing. "Never trust an elf!"

She sat there next to Aragorn as everyone fought. Again she looked over at the younger brother and saw that he looked sad, seeing everyone arguing and the state that his brother was in. The ring had this kind of effect on the week minded and she had a feeling that Boromir wasn't as strong-willed as he thought he was. He attention was brought back to the ring as it began to chant the words that Gandalf had spoken earlier.

_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul"_

"I will take it." Over the crowd, she barely heard Frodo as he announced that he would take on the task of destroying it. He looked over at her and she nodded in encouragement. "I will take it" As he said it a second time the council began to quiet back down so they could hear him speak. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf promised, stepping up to stand behind him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn stood from beside her and walked over to the hobbit, kneeling before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas pledged.

"And my ax." Gimli added. She chuckled when she saw Legolas roll his eyes as the dwarf went to stand beside them.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Unsurprisingly, Boromir joins the group as well.

"I've been with you since the beginning of this journey. I will see you through to the end if I am able. You have my utmost faith Frodo. I know that you of all people can achieve this task. I will protect you with my strength until it leaves me." She walked over to join the group, placing a kiss on Frodo's head.

"Can you?" Boromir asks as she joined Aragorn on the right side of Gandalf. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into his touch.

"Though my looks may suggest otherwise I am very skilled with a blade Son of Gondor." She retorted back, fed up with his attitude.

"HEY!" A shout echoed through the room and from behind the group that was growing, Sam came charging out of the bushes. Aragorn pulled at her waist, moving her out of the way enough to let Sam through. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Lord Elrond said, amused. A few more shouts echo out and Merry and Pippin come out from eavesdropping behind some pillars.

"Wait! we're coming too!" Merry announced. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing," Pippin said and she could help but laugh.

"Well, that rules you out Pip," Merry muttered under his breath. The clearing of a throat catches everyone's attention and leaning against the pillar that the other two hobbits had come out from hiding behind was Alana.

"How come I wasn't invited to the party?" Alana pouted, feigning disappointment,

"Because you are a woman," Boromir says. She looks over at his brother and sees the disapproving look on his face.

"Do you ever think before you speak? There is a woman standing beside you, therefore you are an idiot." Alana walks forward, and Kitra sees her making eye contact with Boromir's laughing brother as she passes. She kneels before Frodo once she is close enough. "I've also seen you this far. I'll help protect you from the idiotic people in the world." Alana said, glancing up at the Gondorian in front of her who scoffed under his breath. She focuses back on Lord Elrond so see a proud look on his face and she smiles.

"Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond announced. Aragorn pulled her closer and she smiled.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked innocently and the entire group began to laugh.

"Oh, Pippin," Alana said, ruffling the hair on top of his head.

**Alright guys. I am done for the night. It is 2:30 am and I need some sleep. I'm hoping to get the rest of the Fellowship done within the next week or so depending on work and my two jobs. Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10: **__FEAST OF NIGHTMARES_

That night there was a feast to celebrate the fellowship. Kitra had gone back to her room to change for the feast. The dress that she had been in had felt too heavy for her and as soon as she had rid herself of the heavy fabric she felt ten times better. She had changed into a much simpler, more lightweight dress. It was long enough where she could go barefoot through Rivendell without anyone noticing. After the council meeting she wasn't really feeling up to going to the feast but it was expected of her. She met Aragorn halfway there and he escorted her there.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, their arms intertwined.

"I am just exhausted." She replied vaguely. In all honesty it had everything to do with what happened at the council meeting. She had been momentarily terrified when she couldn't find her breath after Gimli attacked the ring. If that was her reaction to it when it was hit with an ax, what did that mean for her when they destroyed it? She was afraid to voice these concerns out loud because saying it made it real.

"Does it have to do with what happened at the council earlier?" Aragorn asked her, as if reading her mind. She sighed and nodded. He placed a kiss on her forehead and they continued walking without him asking any other questions. As soon as they got to the dining hall, elvish music graced her ears and she put on a pleasant face so she didn't her pain. They sat at the table together and as she ate her food she zoned out.

_**Alana's POV**_

She was one of the first people to enter the dinning hall with Merry and Pippin right behind her. She could hear them excitedly murmuring about the amount of food that they were about to eat. She sat with the men from Gondor. Faramir bid her good evening and she couldn't help but blush at the attention. While she was glad for the company from the two men, it also gave her a sense of sadness. It had been a vey long time since she had enjoyed the company of a man. Since the loss of her husband and child she had focused on herself and her training.

"If you are one of the Dunedain, do you mind me asking how old you are? I have heard they have longer lives than the average human." Faramir asked her.

"Did no one ever tell you it is rude to ask a lady her age?" She chuckled, taking a drink of her wine. He looked flustered for a moment and she laughed. "I am fifty three years old."

"You don't look a day over twenty-five." Faramir told her, astonished.

"Thank you." She replied, at that moment her cousin came walking in next to Aragorn, their hands intertwined. It was very odd to see her cousin with a man. In the eighteen years that they had really known each other, Kitra had never shown any interest in men other than Aragorn. Now that they were together Alana was happy for them. Something was off though. She had seen the way her cousin had been reacting to the Ring and she was worried that there was something seriously amiss. She could see that Kitra was worried about it as well, but to anyone who didn't know her would see a happy couple.

"Do you know that woman?" Boromir asked her out of the blue.

"Yes. We are cousins." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Why was she allowed at the council and you were not?" Faramir asked.

"She grew up in Rivendell, away from Fornost. Lord Elrond and Gandalf are like father's to her. Lord Elrond took her in after a host of orcs destroyed our village before I was born. She lost her parents that night and my mother never got along with her family." She explained to them.

"Is that how she got the scars?" Boromir asked.

"Yes. She got stuck inside her house under a ceiling beam. My father went in and saved her but lost his life in the process." She replied, taking a long drink of her wine. The topic was upsetting her. A chair scrapping across the floor caught her attention. Across the way Kitra had stood from her seat and she was walking out of the room, looking exhausted. "Excuse me." Alana stood from her seat and made her way over to Aragorn who had a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything alright?" She asked Aragorn as she sat down beside him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am unsure. She's been having visions and nightmares since we came in contact with the ring." He told her. She could see that she was very worried.

"I noticed during the council meeting that she had what looked like a panic attack when that dwarf hit the ring with his ax. What was that?" She wondered, looking at him, hoping that he would have and answer.

"I think she and the ring are connected in some way but neither of know how that is possible."

"We should try and figure that out before we leave on this quest. Surprises is the last thing we are going to need."

"I agree." He nodded in agreement. "I am going to go check on her and take her some more food. She barely ate anything." Aragorn stood from his seat and just as he was getting ready to walk away she stood and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for coming back. She hasn't been the same since you left."

"I am glad to be back. I'll see you in the morning Alana." Aragorn kissed the top of her head, much like her brother used to and walked away in the direction that Kitra had walked. She stood there for a moment, watching him walk away to find her cousin.

"Lady Alana, is everything alright?" A voice from behind her startled her and she whipped around. Behind her, Faramir was looking at her concerned, obviously having seen the conversation she'd had with Aragorn.

"I don't know. I think I am going to retire early tonight though. It was lovely meeting you Faramir. I hope you have safe travels back to Minas Tirith." She curtsied and as she was about to walk away he caught her hand and gave the back of it a gentle kiss.

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope we get to meet again someday." Faramir let go of her hand and bowed, before walking off. She smiled to herself and silently prayed that she would meet him again someday.

_**Kitra's POV**_

She laid in bed messing the ring on her left hand middle finger. Multiple golden bands were intertwined and at the center of the ring was the same stone on the necklace her mother had given to her when she was younger. The ring was her fathers, though it was charred. When her finger was big enough to hold it in place without falling off she had started wearing it. She didn't know why her father had ever given it to her to begin with. It was as if he knew he was going to die. Completely restless she gets up and puts the robe over her nightgown and goes out onto the balcony to watch the night sky. There is a seat that she sits on and leans back on the wall with her head resting up against it. The stars are bright and she thinks of home and tears begin to well in her eyes. She vaguely hears her door open in the background but doesn't do anything.

"Kitra?" she hears Aragorn call out for her. She rolls her head to the side and looks at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Seeing the tears on her face he quickly made his way over to her and sat down by her feet. "What's on your mind?"

"Home, my parents." She says, as she wipes away the tears and chuckles at herself. She hated crying in front of people and while this wasn't the first time he had seen her cry it was still embarrassing.

"You miss it?" She just nods at him with a sad smile as the tears keep coming. "I miss my home too. The village where I was born was destroyed when I was little. My mother was able to bring me here and this has been home ever since."

"I know how you feel. But you already knew that. We're very similar in that regard." She told him, continuing to wipe the tears off her face. She was getting slightly frustrated that they wouldn't stop.

"That I did." he smiled and chuckled a little. "What brought this about?"

"Between Boromir's comment and the affect that the ring has on me, I've been feeling off tonight."

"Have you told Elrond or Gandalf about this?" He asked and she sighed. She knew that she should tell them but she hadn't gotten the courage to do so yet.

"No. I'm afraid of what the answer might be." She said sheepishly.

"Do you want me to go with you tomorrow? We don't leave for a couple of weeks, I'm sure they could figure something out." Aragorn told her.

"I'd like that. Your strength gives me strength. I'm just scared that it is something terrible that could harm the people I love." She said looking at choked on her tears and Aragorn pulled her to his chest as she cried. He rubbed comforting circles into her back and ran his other hand over her hair. She kept her arms tucked in front of her chest and gripped his tunic. He shifted her so she was half laying on him as he took the position she had been in when he had found her. She finally stopped crying but was too exhausted to move from his chest. He hummed to her and she fell asleep pretty quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11: **__DREDGING UP THE PAST _

A few days went by before she got the courage to talk to Gandalf and Lord Elrond. That morning Aragorn brought her breakfast after she had gotten dressed in a light blue dress that covered her arms and chest. They sat on the balcony of her bedroom, mostly in silence as they ate and she was grateful for the lack of talking. She knew that today was not going to be easy and if they were to find out what was going on they would have to dive into her memory to figure out what was going on with her. She _knew that_ it had to do with the time in her memory before the day her village burnt down. She could remember everything after that day but anything before it was like it had been wiped clean from her mind.

"Are you ready?" Aragorn asked her as she finished her food. She nodded and they both got up to leave the room. Lord Elrond office was near the library and when they got there she gave the door three hard knocks.

"Enter." She heard Lord Elrond say from the other side of the door. They pushed both open and entered the office. Both men were sitting at the desk pouring over maps, probably coming up with the best route to get the ring to Mordor. "Kitra, Aragorn what can I do for you two?"

"I have some questions about the council yesterday." She told them timidly. Aragorn had his hand on her lower back and was rubbing it encouragingly.

"To what specifically are you referring?" Gandalf asked her and she had to clear her throat to get the words to come out.

"Both times when you spoke in the speech of Mordor and when Gimli hit the ring with his ax she reacted as if she were in pain," Aragorn spoke up for her. She smiled at him gratefully.

"And when we were in Bree I knew where the Nazgul were." She added.

"There's something else isn't there?" Gandalf asked her, stepping around the desk to stand next to Lord Elrond.

"Yes..." She affirmed. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her emotions under control. "Every time Frodo puts the ring on my vision changes to a black and white blurred of everything around me and I can hear what the ring says to him."

"You seem to have a special connection to the ring of power. The only thing I can think of that could have accomplished this would be sorcery." Lord Elrond looked over at Gandalf and he nodded in agreement.

"Black magic." The wizard whispered, thinking about it. "How well do you remember your childhood?"

"I don't. My memories start from the day my parents died in the fire that consumed my house. Anything before that is gone. I think the answers I need to lie in those blocked memories. Is there a spell that you can do to unlock those memories. I need to know what is wrong with me." She pleaded, her desperation dripping from her words.

"It is not that you have blocked those memories out, child. Gandalf and I sealed them away when you were a child. When you came to us we could not get you to speak a single word. You would not eat or drink or sleep. You were slowly losing your mind over something that happened in your childhood. You saw or heard something that day that left you unable to function. If you wish to unlock those memories that is your choice but you need to understand that by unlocking them it could bring an even harder battle within yourself." Lord Elrond told her.

"It needs to be done if I am to go with them on this journey." She said, her voice strong and unwavering. Finally, she would know what happened to her that was so traumatizing. Seven of her sixty-two years were missing and it was time she found out why.

"So be it." Lord Elrond nodded and looked to Gandalf.

"Come sit my child." He told her, moving over to the fireplace where they could sit comfortably. She hesitated for a moment, looking at Aragorn.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked her.

"I need to know." She whispered before turning and sitting across from the wizard. The old man reached forward and held his hands out for her to take. With one last hesitant breath, she took her hands in his and her vision instantly went black.

_**flashback**_

_She was standing in her old village during a time before it had burned to the ground. Tears swarmed to her eyes as she saw her old house down the road. She had forgotten what it had looked like. Slowly she walked forward through the town taking everything in. The blacksmith was in his stall pounding away at a sword for a customer and next door the leatherman was outside talking to someone. Down the road a little she could see smoke coming out of a chimney she knew all to well as the baker's shop. She used to run there every morning for fresh bread for breakfast. Two children went flying past her and she stumbled out of the way before she realized they had run right through her. She wasn't actually there. This was her memory and she was just spectating. _

_"They cannot see or hear you," Gandalf spoke up from next to her and she turned to see that he hadn't left her side. "I am here. I find it's best not to wander memories alone for you may get lost if you lose sight of what you are looking for."_

_"I am looking for my parents." She told herself and in an instant, she was standing in her old house watching her parents fight. They were yelling at each other in front of the fireplace. She turned around towards the staircase that led to her room and there she saw her seven-year-old self. She looked sad watching her parents fight. "I remember this fight. I never understood what they were saying though. It was some foreign language."_

_"Black speech." Gandalf murmured, astonished. _

_"Black speech? They are speaking in the language of Mordor?" She exclaimed._

_"This is worse than I feared," Gandalf said to her and her eyes widened. _

_"You understand what they are saying. What is going on old man, tell me!" She demanded, getting closer to him._

_"Saruman visited them a few days ago and offered them a deal. Your life and soul in exchange for eternal life." He explained, looking at her parents, trying to concentrate. "They both agreed to it, knowing that a war was coming eventually, and they were promised that you would be taken care of. When the war did come to pass, they were also granted protection in the face of the enemy. At this moment your mother is panicking and thinking twice about their decision. She is demanding they refuse to give you up when they come to collect you." She stumbled back onto the floor with the knowledge that her parents had given her up. But she didn't know what for. What would Sauron want with her life and soul? What was so special about her?_

_"Why?" She whispered to herself. "What is so special about me?"_

_"I WILL NOT GIVE OUR DAUGHTER UP AS A VESSEL FOR HIM!" Her mother's voice echoes through the house and she looked up at her parents suddenly. A vessel? A vessel for Sauron. It hit her. Sauron's body was destroyed but through the ring, he survived. His mind and soul were still alive. He just needed a body. Her breath quickened and she looked at Gandalf in fear. He was saying her name and he was getting blurrier and blurrier by the second. He vanished and suddenly she was her seven-year-old self again. _

_There was a pounding on the door and screaming coming from outside. She was sitting on her bed in her room, the door closed. Her mother was holding on to him, crying and there was a sword on the bed behind them. She was apologizing over and over and over again as she sat there rocking her. At this age, she didn't understand what was happening and she kept telling her mother everything was going to be okay. The door burst open and there stood two orcs, snarling and covered in blood. _

_"Give us the child or die." One of them growled. Her mother set her on the bed and stood. She drew her sword and faced them. _

_"Over my dead body." She challenged. _

_They attacked. She screamed and somehow managed to skirt around her mother and the orcs to run down the stairs where her father was also being attacked by orcs. The worst part was that the house was on fire. Smoke was billowing out of the kitchen. She covered her face with her arm, but it didn't do much against the choking tendrils of smoke coming towards her. She ran to the front door and tried to pull it open, but it was stuck. She started to panic, and she turned around to find another way out. In front of the fireplace, she watched a sword was run through her father's abdomen and she screamed. Grabbing the closest thing she could find, which happened to be a decorative dagger from the wall on the stairs, she ran forward and stabbed the orc in the back. It cried out in agony and turned on her. With nothing in her hands now she ran for the kitchen, forgetting that it was on fire. She didn't get far as the fire had spread to the rest of the house and she was trapped. _

_"Come here, little girl." The orc sneered at her. She shook her head and backed away from the creature. It growled at her and just as it was about to lunge a beam fell from the ceiling and knocked both of them to the ground. She screamed out in pain. She saw stars for a few moments, having hit her head on the ground rather harshly. The beam had landed on her and the entirety of her left side was pinned under it. She could feel that her arm was broken, and a couple of her ribs were cracked. She whimpered, scared for her life and in so much pain. Looking over at the orc she was relieved to see that it was unmoving but something worse was coming her way. The beam was on fire at the other end and it was rapidly coming towards her. She tried to wiggle her way out from under the beam, but it made her pain worse and she was seeing spots. A vicious scream ripped through her throat as the fire licked her skin. Tears would have been falling down her cheeks, but the fire was drying them before they even met her skin._

_Just as she was ready to give up and accept her fate. The pressure of the beam was lifted off of her and a man's voice echoed in her ears. She quickly scrambled out from under the beam and stood up as best she could. He body was on fire and she wanted nothing more than to get out of the house, but she didn't know how. Before she could register what was happening, she was being lifted over someone's shoulder and they were moving. She moved her head enough to see that it was her uncle._

_"Uncle Tarron?" She whimpered. _

_"It is alright my child. I've got you." He told her as he maneuvered around the fallen items in the house. She could see the front door and hope flooded her mind. They were mere feet from the door when her uncle went sprawling to the floor, half tossing her out of the house. His mangled cry hit her ears and she turned to see that another beam had fallen and crushed him. She ran back to try and lift the beam off of him but it was too heavy._

_"GO!" He yelled at her with what strength he had left. "Get out of here! Leave me." She hesitated for a moment and he yelled at her one more time before she sprinted from the house. She flinched as she made it outside, the cool air hitting her burns. In front of her, she could see her aunt and Cousin standing there waiting. They were both covered in soot. She stumbled forward mumbling to herself about her uncle and she collapsed before she made it all the way to them. The last thing she heard before passing out was her aunt yelling that it was her fault her uncle was dead._

_**end flashback**_

She gasped as she came to. Dazed and unaware of where she was, she stood from the chair she was sitting in and stumbled around the room. Hot tears were running down her face. The was a sudden burning on the back of her neck and she felt to the ground crying out in agony. There were hands on her, trying to comfort her and they felt familiar in away. As the pain subsided, she looked up at who was next to her and she was glad to see it was a face she recognized.

"Aragorn?" She whimpered as she held the back of her neck. He quickly brought her into his arms and held on to her tightly.

"I've got you. I'm right here. You're safe. You're in Rivendell." He soothed, running circles on her back.

"I saw it. I saw all of it again. The fire; the house. My uncle. My parents. They are all dead." She whispered through her tears.

"What did you see?" Lord Elrond asked her and she looked up at him. She was unable to talk and she looked over at Gandalf to explain. He had been there for the important part.

"Her parents made a deal with Sauron. Her body and her soul for their protection in the war that he was going to wage. He promised that she would be taken care of and when the war was over, he would get his own body and make her his queen." Gandalf explained. He had left the last bit out in the memory, but she didn't care. Her parents had betrayed her and now they were dead.

"Why me? What is so important about me?" She asked, absolutely confused and scared. She watched as Lord Elrond and Gandalf shared a knowing look.

"There is a story, one we thought to be untrue and one Lady Galadriel only ever spoke of once." Lord Elrond started. Gandalf gave him a nod as if giving him permission to tell the story. "Lady Galadriel was one of four children; Angrod, Aegnor, Finrod and Galadriel. Finrod was close with the Beor of the Dunedain. It was by this alliance that the people of Numenor were granted their long life. Finrod never married in middle-earth for his lover was in the Valinor. There were rumors however that he took a Dunedain lover. During the quest for the Silmaril Finrod took his lover with him and when they were captured by Sauron, he took this woman and used her to torture Finrod. Finrod did not break and when Sauron saw this he let the woman go."

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked, confused.

"The rumor was that this woman was pregnant by Sauron. It was said that she had a son who in turn had a daughter. If this rumor is, in fact, true and his lineage survived. He is likely interested in you because you are his kin." Gandalf told her simply. She starred at him in shock. She was a descendant of Sauron? Did an evil run in her veins? She didn't know what to think of this information but at least it was an answer.

"You're saying that because we are blood-related he has the power to essentially take over my body whenever he chooses?" She asks.

"The host, you, have to willingly let him in. However, he will do everything in his power to make you give into him." Lord Elrond told her. "You mustn't let this happen. You are a strong woman Kitra you must fight him."

"What of this writing on the back of her neck?" Aragorn asked suddenly and she reached up to the spot on her neck that was still burning with pain. Aragorn went to touch it and hissed, flinching away from his touch.

"That is what marks her as a vessel. It is part of the spell that was cast when she was young. When we blocked those memories it kept the writing at bay but now that she remembers and the ring is nearby the spell has grown stronger." Gandalf replied looking concerned.

"Is there anything we can do to keep these visions at bay?" She asked, hoping there was something to at least give her a fighting chance against this evil in her blood.

"We will send word to Lady Galadriel. Maybe she will have some answers." Gandalf told her.

"For now keep this information between the four of us." Lord Elrond implored and she nodded in agreement. "Until you set out on this quest, rest up and if anything happened while you are still here come to find one of us. Being alone could be your downfall.

"I understand."

**This is the writing on the back of her neck. I will go more into detail about it later but it reads **_**"Bound by blood and in darkness you are mine."**_

**Wow this was a fun chapter to write. Really heavy full of a bunch of goodies and plot twists. I hope you guys like what I am doing with my character. I know the connection with the ring and Sauron isn't super original but I've had the idea for several years I just could never get it on to paper. Now here it is and I promise that the idea about how she is connected is all mine. Hopefully another chapter coming soon. Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12: **__FAREWELL RIVENDELL_

Two weeks passed before it was announced that they were ready to leave Rivendell. She did her best to steer clear of Frodo. The less time she had to spend around the ring, the less opportunity Sauron had to break her. She had caught hurt glances from Frodo when she would walk away if he approached her but she had no choice. It was for the fellowships own good that she stayed away. She spent most of her time training Alana, in the library researching anything she could find on her lineage or with Aragorn. They knew that their time together alone would be limited once they set foot on this journey so every chance they got, they were together.

The morning they were to leave, she woke to find Alana packing what was left of her pack. She had packed most of it the night before with Aragorn but had left a few items out in case she decided not to bring them. She is still in her robe from the night before and she smiles, knowing that Aragorn had probably tucked her into bed. She had fallen asleep as they were talking last night and the last thing she remembered was looking at him from the bed as he stood on the balcony with a glass of wine in his hands.

"How early is it?" She asked as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Not yet dawn," Alana replied quietly. "We leave at sunup."

"Yes, I am aware." She got up and took her clothes behind the screen to change. She let her robe fall to the ground and traded her nightgown for her trousers, a black leather corset that had metal plating in it for light armor and a deep purple tunic over the top. The corset that she had opted to wear always gave her trouble when she was lacing it up. Instead of the chords being in the front, they were in the back and it was difficult to tighten them properly. "Alana, can you come to help me with this?" Her cousin was behind her in an instand, swatting her hands away and tightens it for her. As Alana finishes synching her up, she a knock interrupts their silence.

"Enter." She walked out from behind the screen and went to the chest at the end of the bed. Opening it up she grabbed her sword and dagger. The sword went around her waist and her dagger she placed at her lower back where it would be concealed under her cloak. She looked up to find Aragorn opening the door, clearly ready to leave Rivendell behind. "Good morning."

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" He asked as he closed the door behind him. She bent down and slipped her feet into her boots, lacing then up the side tight enough they wouldn't fall down her calves.

"Quite well actually."

"I'm about to visit my mother before we join the rest of the group. Would you care to join me?" He asked as she slipped her cloak on. She slipped her bow and quiver over her back and readjusted the hood so it sat on top of the strap. She nodded in agreement and told Alana they would meet her there. He took her hand in his and lead her through Rivendell to his mother's grave where they knelt before her.

"She's beautiful." She whispered as she peared up at the statue. He just smiled, looking straight forward and the headstone. She looked down and read the inscription out loud. "Gilraen; Onen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim. I gave Hope to the Dúnedain; I have kept no hope for myself."

Aragorn reached out to pull the moss out of the lettering that had accumulated over the years. She too reached forward and wiped away the mud and the leaves that were sitting on the edge of the white stone. She looked at her lover with an understanding look as he reached up and touched the face of the statue of his mother.

"Anirne hene beriad I chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen." (She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.) Lord Elrond's voice suddenly appeared behind them and it took everything she had not to jump at the sound. She hadn't even heard him approach. "In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life; That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can re-forge the sword of Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

"I do not want that power. I have never wanted it." Aragorn told his old mentor, she looked back at Elrond and could see the annoyance of Aragorn's stubborn mindset written on his face.

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other." Lord Elrond implored. She looked back at Aragorn and he stayed silent. She could hear Lord Elrond's sigh followed by his retreating footsteps and she also had to try not to sigh. Aragorn was so stubborn and while she understood the reason he didn't want to claim the throne, she also knew that by the end of this war he may not have a choice in the matter. Next to her Aragorn stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, it's time for us to depart." She nods and follows him out of the graveyard. As they make their way to the courtyard, she saw Arwen approaching and decided to give them some space. She gave a short explanation that she left something in her room and left his side. The truth was she did forget something in her room, but it was an action she had meant to do last night, not an item she needed to grab.

Once she made it back to her room, she grabbed her dagger from its sheath and stood before the mirror. The journey would be a long one and she did not want to fight with her long hair every step of the way. With it already tied back in a ponytail she took her dagger just above the ribbon and began to cut through the hair. It took a few moments, but she soon held her ponytail in her hand and what remained fell around her face, just brushing the top of her shoulders. Smiling in satisfaction at her new look she left the hair she had cut on the vanity and made her way to join the others. It wasn't the perfect haircut, but she knew, somewhere along the way that Alana would fix it up for her, as she usually did.

As quick as her feet would take her, she rushed to the courtyard seeing that the sun had made its entrance to the sky. She knew she was going to be the last one to arrive. Sure enough, as she rounded the corner into the courtyard she saw the hobbits huddled off to the left, Legolas talking with Gandalf and Boromir, Gimli was off on his own and Alana was with Aragorn talking. Alana looked over just in time to see her and she smacked Aragorn on the chest. She saw him protest before Alana too his chin and forced his face in her direction. His eyes widened as they met hers and she blushed.

"What?" She asked Aragorn as she stopped in front of the pair.

"It's so short." He chuckled, running a couple of strands through his fingers.

"Don't worry my lord there is still plenty to grab on to," Alana remarked rather quickly before she ran off to join the hobbits. Her cousin threw a mischievous look over her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows at the pair. With no hesitation, Kitra's face turned bright red from embarrassment and she stumbled over her words.

"P-p-please ignore her. She's just a BRAT!" She stuttered for a moment before yelling over at her cousin, irritated at her behavior.

"I like it," Aragorn told her, as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss. Her face burned even hotter as she realized most of the fellowship was starring at them and she had to resist the urge to throw her hood over her face to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, neither oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." Lord Elrond addressed them, placing his hand over his heart before extending it to them in an elven farewell. Legolas, Aragorn and herself copied his movements as a sign of respect before they moved out of the way to let Frodo pass.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf told Frodo, who slowly turned around to leave the elven city. He looked nervous as he made his way through the arch. She stayed where she was, though she had the urge to step backwards as he passed by her.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo asked. Gandalf stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder to guide him.

"Left."

_**Father's Ring**_

_**Mother's Necklace**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13: **__THE RING GOES SOUTH_

They walked for a week or so, stopping every night for the hobbits. Unlike the Rangers in the group, they were not used to the long strenuous trek across the country. Kitra stayed at the back of the group with Aragorn and Alana, chatting when they had breath. More often than she could count though she caught her cousin conversing with the gondorian. She was glad. Alana didn't have many friends back home. They were always gone and that left no time to make acquaintances. Violet was with them as well and they used her to their advantage. When they were ready to camp for the night they would send her ahead to scout for trouble. She lost track of time after the first week of traveling and for that she was glad. It made the journey seem less daunting when she wasn't counting the days until it was over.

One afternoon they found themselves stopped for lunch at a hill covered in rocks which would provide cover if they needed it. Gandalf sat away from the group smoking his pipe while conversing with Gimli. Sam and Frodo sat around the small fire they had going, cooking food for the entire party. Merry and Pippin were with Alana and Boromir. Her cousin and the Gondorian were teaching the Hobbits how to use their swords, knowing they were going to need to know the basics somewhere along the way. Violet was perched on Legolas' shoulder talking with him. Aragorn sat on a log off to the side of the sparring match smoking his pipe as well while she laid on the log with her head in his lap. She had taken the last watch the night before and it had left her drained and tired. She was used to the lack of sleep, but she was glad for a moment to rest her eyes. She had her hood up, blocking the sun from shining in her eyes.

Blindly she reached down to her pack and pulled an apple from the top. She bit into it and the juice ran down the side of her cheek. She reached up to wipe it away, but rough fingers beat her to it. She cracked an eye open to look up at her beloved and blushed.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"You're welcome." With her eyes barely open she can see the smile on his face as he looked down at her. "Are you tired?"

"Only a little." She replied, closing her eyes once again.

"Rest for a while before we move again." He told her and she just nodded. She readjusted herself so her head was further in his lap and she sighed. It was nice to have him along this journey. Though they weren't alone, it was still time she got to spend with him. Her face relaxed and she drifted into a half-sleep.

Pippins yelp caused her to snap her eyes open and her hand to reach for the dagger in her boot. As soon as her eyes were open all the way thought she cried out at the bright light and turned her head into Aragorn's torso, hiding her face from the sun. He chuckled and put a hand on the top of her head to further shield her from the light.

"Get him." She heard Alana cry from her left.

"Too bright." She whined as she looked back up at him with squinted eyes. She could see that he was grinning at her and she half-heartedly punched him in the gut. He laughed at her and ruffled her hair. "Not funny. How long was I asleep?" She asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Not very long; half an hour maybe." He told her. She moaned in exhaustion and sat up with sleep still in her limbs. She glanced over at the hobbits and rolled her eyes. Alana and the Hobbits had teamed up on attacking Boromir. They had the poor man pinned to the ground as they wrestled with him.

"You should probably break that up before they do any damage to each other." She pointed at them and gave him a look that told him she was too lazy to do it herself. She also knew better. Her cousin would quickly pull her into the fight and she did not want to get in the middle of it.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Aragorn hollered at the group of the children. Alana looked at him, a wild look in her eyes.

"Gentlemen?! What do you take me for you heathen!" Alana yelled at him and she looked at the hobbits as if they were her minions. "Attack!"

Without hesitation, both hobbits grabbed Aragorn's legs and threw him backwards onto the ground. She burst into fits of laughter. As if finally noticing that she was there the hobbits eyes locked on to her like a predator on its prey and they were on her in an instant, tickling her sides until she was shrieking with laughter. They got to her left ribcage and she yelped in pain. They had reached her scarring and if the right pressure was applied a shooting pain still hit her, even to date. Both hobbits jumped back, fearful that they had truly hurt her.

"I'm so sorry." Pippin cried, looking at her with concern.

"We didn't mean to." Merry added, worry etched on his face. Aragorn helped her to her feet and she stretched out the pain.

"It's alright. Some of my scarring still hurts from time to time." She explained to them.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." A statement from Gimli had her whipping around to see what was going on and she saw the issue. In the distance, there was a black cloud moving towards them rapidly.

"Its moving fast... against the wind" Boromir muttered to himself.

"Credbain! From Dunland!" Legolas yelled out to the group and she looked at Aragorn.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled and he grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards their packs with Frodo on their heels. She looks off to her left and saw Borormir had grabbed Alana. Violet was still with Legolas and she prayed that the other birds didn't see her. He gently pushed her towards an outcropping and as he dove under the rocks, he landed on top of her. The air was pushed from her lungs and she grunted from the weight.

"Aragorn you're squishing me." She wheezed, trying and failing to push him off of her chest so she could breathe.

"Oh! Sorry." He quickly lifted most of his weight off of her and she sucked in the air just as the flock of crows went flaying by. They circled the rocks where they were hiding a couple of times before taking off in a different direction. Once they knew the coast was clear, Aragorn stood up and helped her off the ground, apologizing again for landing on top of her.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf announced and she groaned. She had not packed for snowy weather. She looked over her shoulder at the mountain that towered over them. Clearly, she had no choice but to go with them but the cold was going to turn her mood sour.

"Violet, meet us in Lothlorien my friend." She called out her bird and she watched as her friend disappeared into the distance.

**I feel like this chapter is super short but I didn't want to combine it with everything I have planned for their mountain climb! I'm going to try and write that right now and hopefully have it out before 2 am. Hope you like it so far! Vote and comment please feedback is very motivating! Love y'all!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14: **__THE PASS OF CARADHRAS_

She was angry. The snow had already soaked through her shoes and the chill of the freezing air had reached her bones. She was shivering horribly and struggling to keep up with the rest of the group. Aragorn lingered back with her, encouraging her to keep going even though she kept snapping at him. He was well aware of how miserable she was and didn't take offense to any of the insults he threw her way and she was grateful for that much. She was trying so hard not to let the snow get to her, but it didn't seem to be working. It seemed she wasn't the only one struggling to keep up. Frodo was only a few paces ahead of him and he was using what energy he had to climb the steep hill they were on. Suddenly the hobbit tripped, and he came tumbling towards them. Both rangers moved quickly to stop him from rolling any further.

They helped the poor snow-covered hobbit from the ground. Frodo brushed the snow off him and quickly noticed that the Ring was no longer handing round his neck. Up ahead she could see that Boromir had found the trinket. The chain was in his hands, ring dangling before his face. The entire company of people stopped to watch what was about to happen. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword, just in case.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called, but it fell on deaf ears.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing." She could barely hear what Boromir was saying up head, but she knew it wasn't good. She could hear it calling to him and it was causing a throbbing behind her eyes.

"Boromir." Alana came up behind the man and placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him from his trance. He looked at her in confusion for a moment, as if he didn't know where he was.

"Boromir!" She called. He turned to look at her and his eyes flicked down to the hand that rested on the hilt of her sword. "Give the Ring to Frodo." He looked at Frodo and then back at Alana who gave him an encouraging nod. He walked back down to them and held the Ring out for Frodo.

"As you wish! I care not." Frodo snatched the ring from his hands and after a moment he grinned, ruffling Frodo's hair. He turned back around and joined Alana. The cousins shared a look and she released the hilt of her sword. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Aragorn had also had his hand on his sword. She placed a hand over his hand and he looked at her as he removed him and from the hilt.

"Remember to breathe." She whispered to him before leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek with her cold lips. He gave her a half-smile. She walked on ahead of him and saw that her cousin and Boromir were sharing hushed words. She hung back a bit until he looked back at her. He nodded at Alana and then walked on ahead. She took this as her cue to join her cousin for a chat.

"Is he alright?" She asked, concerned.

"The ring calls to him," Alana told her and she nodded, having heard the whispers.

"He is struggling to fight it isn't he?" She asked, hoping that she was wrong. Though she knew better than to hope at such times.

"He won't admit to it, but yes. He has a good heart and good intentions for his people but the Ring is beginning to twist his mind." Alana sighed and looked at the man walking away from them. She could see that the two had become close and while she didn't exactly like or trust the man she would try and get along with him for Alana's sake.

"We'll have to keep an eye on him." She told her cousin and Alana nodded, though a smirk crossed her face shortly after.

"I'll do my best, but you should probably steer clear for now. You two didn't exactly get off on the right foot. He will see your hovering as a lack of trust." Alana explained.

"He wouldn't be wrong, but I will keep my distance. I won't hesitate to act if I see anything amiss." She told her cousin and she could tell that it hit a nerve, but she couldn't worry about that. She had promised to protect Frodo.

"Understood." With that short comment, her cousin sped up her pace and joined Boromir once again.

The Fellowship continued to struggle around the side of the mountain. The higher they got the deeper the snow got and the harder it was to continue on. Her feet were in so much pain and she hoped that she still had toes by the end of this part of the journey. Frostbite was a serious thing to be worried about and she prayed that they would get off the mountain before that became a serious issue for her. At one point the snow had gotten waist deep and she had a hobbit in her arms, keeping him above the snow. Frodo had tried to have her carry him but with her condition and him having the Ring she knew it wasn't a good idea. She had handed him off to Aragorn and helped Sam instead. Legolas, in all his elvenly greatness, was able to walk along the top of the snow and it pissed her off. Any time he walked by, she cursed under her breath and Sam would chastise her for her foul language. He even caught on that she had started doing it in elvish. On the air, she could barely make out a voice.

"There is a fell voice on the air" Legolas reported from the front.

"It's Saruman!" The old man yelled, clearly furious. A crack of lightning hit just above them, and rocks came crashing down. She quickly pressed her body up against the side of the mountain to keep from getting hit.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled to the wizard and she felt Sam bury his head into her shoulder to try and keep the wind off his face.

"NO!" Gandalf argued. Gandalf quickly got himself up on top of the snow with Legolas. Gandalf did what he could to counteract the spell that was being cast on the mountain, but it didn't seem to be working. A second crack of lightning struck above them and this time instead of rocks, it was snow and there was no avoiding it. The snow came crashing down on top of them and the air was pushed from her lungs. She felt as if she were suffocating. She shoved her shoulders upwards and back trying to loosen the snow, but it seemed to just bury them in deeper. With great struggle, she is able to get her hand above the snow, but her energy leaves her and she found it hard to even breathe. A hand wraps around her fingers and pulls her from the pile of snow. She looks to find that Boromir had been the one to pull them from the snow and as she unburied Sam, she gave the man a grateful nod. A body pressed up against her back and she didn't have to turn around to see that it was Aragorn. She leaned into him and he used his arms to rub her upper arms quickly trying to create friction to heat her up.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled as soon as they were all unburied.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled just above her head and she ducked away from the sudden loud noise.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested and Gandalf looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." Gandalf said indecisively.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir yelled, moving closer to Alana. " This will be the death of the woman and the hobbits!" She glared at the back of his head and she caught the dirty look that Alana shot him over her shoulder.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked and Frodo looked at her. She was shivering up against Aragorn and she could see that he had made up his mind.

"We will go through the Mines." Frodo announced and she nodded at the Hobbit, grateful that they would be off the mountain soon.

"So be it." Gandalf looked slightly annoyed that they were headed to the one place she knew he tried to avoid.

They started their journey back down the mountain and she was glad to be going downhill instead of uphill. They made good time getting back down but once again she found herself at the back of the group, out of breath and exhausted. Seeing this Aragorn called for the group to find a place to camp for the night and he helped her the rest of the way down to the same spot they had camped at a few nights prior. Gandalf was quick to get a fire going with his magic and she quickly sat next to it. Around her everyone took the time to change their soaked clothes, but she found she couldn't get herself to move.

"Darling you are not going to get warm in those wet clothes," Gandalf said to her as he sat down beside her.

"What am I supposed to do, change in front of everyone?" She whispered, hovering her hands above the fire.

"There is a boulder over there that you can hide behind," Legolas told her as he sat across from her. She nodded her head and head over to the area he had pointed out with her pack. She pulled the clothes she wanted from her pack and started to take her clothing off. She had removed her shirt and was headed to take off her corset when she discovered her shaking hands couldn't undo the ties. With a frustrated sigh, she went back around the boulder and went to her cousin for help.

"I could use some help." She sighed in frustration to her cousin who stood up immediately to help her.

"What too used to the maids doing it for you?" Boromir remarked and she turned to him, very annoyed.

"No! One my hands hurt they are so cold and two I would seriously appreciate it if you would quit being so bias." She snapped at him. He stood up from his place on the ground and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Well, we wouldn't have this problem if you weren't here. You like ALL women should be tending to the house and children, not on the battlefield with the men. It's not where you belong." He snapped back and she felt her anger growing with each word that passed his lips.

"Oh really? Where I come from women have just as much right to fight as the men do. I have been trained since I was able to hold a practice blade." She explained to him defensively.

"And who trained you? Your father? Your brother? Wait, let me guess your mother since women are allowed to fight beside the men they should be able to train recruits." He sneered at her, not knowing her past.

"Boromir..."Alana warned and he ignored her. She stumbled back away from him, tears flooding her eyes.

"My parents are dead." She seethed. "So I never got the chance to have a sibling unlike you Boromir I have no other family outside of Alana and her brother. I was trained by the elves and the Dunedain." She took a few steps closer to him until she was nearly chest to chest with him ad she stabbed him in the chest with her finger. "You insult me again like that and I will give you more than a tongue lashing." She stepped back from him, giving him one last glare before she turned around to walk away. He caught her wrist in his hand, the pressure tighter than necessary. She whipped back around and glared at him.

"What a shame that your travels and battles have left you so scarred." He told her under his breath for only her to hear. "It's a wonder than a man can stand starring at you."

Her eyes widened and her rage boiled over. With a battle cry she threw her free fist at his face a sent him flying backward into the snow-covered ground. Her arms fall to her sides in exhaustion, as her vision blurred. She swayed for a moment before her body went limp. She barely registered Aragorn catching her before she hit the ground.

_**alana's pov**_

Having watched the entire conversation from only a few feet away Alana was furious. She had been trying to give the man the benefit of the doubt but he had gone and thrown that away. Seeing that Aragorn was taking care of her cousin she stormed over the to the Gondorian and grabbed him by the shirt, hauling him to his feet where she could look him dead in the eyes.

"I hope that stings. Because you deserve a fate far worse than what you got. You say that you do all this for your people but you do not know how to connect to the people around. How can you expect to be a good leader one day when you can't respect the people you're allied with? Your words hold more weight than you think and bring about consequences that you couldn't even begin to understand. You just insulted a woman who has known nothing but pain and suffering her entire life. You two have more in common than you would think. When the time right ask her about her past for it is not my place to tell. If you continue to act as you have there will be no one standing by your side by the end of this journey, not even me." She seethed at the man and as she was about to walk away to help Sam with dinner she smirked at him. "Now I must go attend to tonight's meal since apparently that's where I belong."

She walked over to where Aragorn was cradling her cousin in his arms. She smiled softly as she crouched down beside them. Gandalf joined them as well, placing his had on her forehead.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Her body is exhausted. She won't wake up for some time. We need to get her warmed up or else I fear she may never wake." Gandalf told her, as he pulled his robe off and placed it over the unconscious woman.

"I will grab her some clothes from her pack." She said and she quickly retrieved Kitra's pack from behind the boulder where it had been left. With the two men as a shield from the others, she quickly changed her cousin into dry clothes. "We should sleep on either side of her tonight to make sure she stays warm."

"I'll keep an eye on her, go help Sam with the food," Aragorn told her and moved the woman onto a bedroll where he could pull her close and try to keep her as warm as he could. She did as he suggested and joined Sam on the other side of the fire.

"Will Miss Kitra be alright?" Sam asked, concerned for Kitra.

"I hope so."

**Alright! WHOO! Another chapter out of the way! I think I have a routine down for this story and school and work and relationship! Luckily my other half is amazing and loves when I sit down to write. **

**Sorry I kind of turned Boromir into a jerk but he redeems himself before he dies, I promise! Anyway, as usual... MUCH LOVE! Thank you for reading I'll see you nex time!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15:**__THE MINES OF MORIA_

_**kitra's pov**_

They were off the mountain and approaching the mines when Kitra came out of her exhaustion slumber. At first, she was getting sounds. She could hear the heartbeat of the person carrying her and the quiet voices of a few people ahead of her. Next was her sense of smell. She recognized the scent of the person carrying her and while she could tell he hadn't had a good bath in a long, she was comforted that it was Aragorn carrying her. She was warm in his arms and as she fully came too, she snuggled into his chest, alerting him that she was awake.

"How long have I been out?" She whispered into his chest, not wanting the others to hear that she was awake.

"About two days. We have reached the walls of the mountain at its base." He whispered back. She could feel him getting ready to set her down and she gripped her hand on the front of his tunic. (he goes to put her down)

"Don't." She whined, not trusting her legs to work just yet. "At the moment I'm not sure I trust my legs." He chuckled and readjusted her in his arms.

"I was worried that you weren't going to wake up. You need to be careful with your body. You can't push it so far." He scolded her gently and she felt horrible for making him worry about her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, turning to look up at him.

"Ah! The walls of Moria!" She heard Gimli gasp and she looked over her shoulder to see that they only needed to get around a pool of water to reach the walls where the entrance to mines was.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli explained as they got to the other side of the water. He tapped his ax on the stone wall and the ringing of the metal echoed into the night.

"Yes, Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten!" Gandalf announced and she could feel Gimli's scowl.

"Glad to see you are awake, cousin," Alana said as she came to stand beside Aragorn. Alana gave her a smile before approaching the wizard. "Looking for something old man?"

"Good to see you are still with us." Gandalf ignored Alana for a moment, his attention on her and Aragorn put her down. Her legs wobbled for a moment.

"Me too." She told Gandalf as she steadied herself. Aragorn still had his hand around her waist, making sure she didn't fall and she smiled at him gratefully. "I'm alright." He gave her one last look before he hesitantly let go of her.

"You're looking for the Ithildin veins, are you not?" Alana said, interrupting the moment. She chuckled at her cousins' excitement. They had done a lot of reading of the dwarf culture and secrets and this was one of Alana's favorites.

"Yes my dear, they can be difficult to see against this mountain wall," Gandalf replied, running his hands along the wall.

"And you aren't up far enough," Alana told the wizard as she walked around him and further down the bank of the lake they were standing beside. Just a little further there were two trees outlining a space in the wall. Kitra watched as Alana ran her fingers over the stone, revealing a silvery vein in the rock. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight and on a night like this the door should appear any..." Alana didn't even finish her sentence before the moon came from behind the clouds and the wall began to glow. "Second," Alana smirked triumphantly and she turned to them with a proud grin on her face.

"I'm surprised you remembered the secrets," Gandalf told her, impressed with her knowledge.

"I did a lot of reading in my years stuck in Fornost," Alana said as she stared at the wall in amazement.

"The door says "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter"." Kitra read out loud and Alana shot her a playful glare.

"Way to steal my glory brat." Alana huffed and Kitra stuck her tongue out at her in a teasing manner.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. Gandalf said, approaching the doors. He lifted his arms and staff and began chanting in a different language. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)" Nothing happened and he tried again. Nothing happened again and she sighed, knowing that it would take some time to figure it out.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin whispered to Legolas who gave him a look.

"Obviously." She mumbled to herself and Aragorn chuckled beside her. She jumped slightly not realizing that she had stepped back towards him.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves, men and orcs," Gandalf muttered and she felt sympathy for the old man.

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin asked innocently, only irritating the wizard.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! and if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf snapped. She took that as her cue to find a place to sit and rest her eyes for a bit.

"Haven't you had enough rest?" Her cousin tease, sitting beside her.

"I'm not resting. I'm thinking." She replied, not opening her eyes.

"What is going on with you? You have been acting strange since the council meeting. You have been avoiding Frodo and you hardly talk to me. What is it you're not telling me?" Alana asked, clearly frustrated that Kitra was keeping information from her. Kitra sighed, deciding now was as good a time as any to tell her about her heritage.

"This isn't easy to explain but bear with me. The fire that killed your father and my parents...was not an accident." She started to explain.

"What? What are you talking about?" Alana asked suddenly worried about what she was about to tell her.

"My parents...betrayed our people. They made a deal with Sauron to have everlasting life and protection." Kitra explained, hoping that what she was saying was making sense.

"What do you mean? What deal?" Alana was getting impatient.

"Sauron, as he is right now, is without a body. But he can take over the body of someone he is related to with a simple spell. One of which, my parents agreed to. I am Sauron's blood. Part of why I collapsed on the mountain is because I am constantly fighting him and being around the ring is making it harder and harder to resist him." She explained.

"What are you saying? That you are some kind of meat suit for the one person we are trying to destroy?" Alana asked. "And my father died because of your parents?"

"...Yes...that is exactly what I am saying." She confirmed and they lapsed into silence as Alana processed with information. She could see her cousin struggling to wrap her head around what she had just been told and Kitra didn't blame her. She had been in shock for three days after her trip down memory lane with Gandalf.

"What will happen when we destroy the ring? Will killing him, kill you?" Alana asked and she froze. She hadn't even considered the possibility. She _was _connected to Sauron so the theory wasn't entirely impossible.

"I guess it could be possible but I hadn't even thought about that. I _think _he would have to take over my body for that to become a real worry. I _think _as long as that doesn't happen I am in the clear. But I do not know. There is so much about this that is uncertain." Kitra explained to her and Alana just nodded.

"Are you okay?" Alana asked her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Not really, but there isn't much I can do about the situation so I just do what I can to fight him off." She looked down at her hands and frowned. Alana and Aragorn had been the only two to ask her if she was alright. Gandalf and Elrond seemed to have brushed it off as if it wasn't a big deal and that she could handle it on her own. A splash caught the girls' attention and they both looked over to see that Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the water. She jumped to her feet and raced over to them before they could continue. Aragorn met her there.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn warned.

"There is an evil that lurks in these waters. Let's hope you didn't wake it up." She scolded both of them and they gave her a fearful look. She could hear Gandalf and Frodo conversing by the entrance but she ignored it. The rippling in the water from the rocks the hobbits had thrown hadn't stopped and she knew that they had woken the guardian up. Fear began to ripple in her chest, and she prayed that the wizard would get the door open soon.

"Is it just me or do those waves look a bit unnatural?" Alana asked, coming to stand beside her. She looked over her shoulder at her cousin and saw Boromir in the corner of her eye. His check had a slight discoloration to it. She vaguely remembered punching him the night she collapsed.

"Is that bruise from me?" She whispered to Aragorn, leaning closer to him.

"You have quite the right hook." He told her and she let out a short bark of laughter in triumph.

"He deserved it, I'm hoping he'll come around and apologize on his own time. It'll make him feel better and leave me feeling smug which I rather enjoy." She told him and he chuckled at her.

"It's a riddle!" Though she heard Frodo's exclamation, her eyes were trained on the water as the ripples turned into waves and she gave Aragorn a worried look. Pippin was gazing up at her with a worried look in his eyes and she ushered him to back up away from the water.

"Speak friend... and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked and as soon as Gandalf answered the doors reacted. A loud crack echoed around the area and the doors slowly opened up. They quickly gathered around the doors as they opened, hoping to get inside before the guardian showed it's ugly face. Kit threw a troublesome glance over her shoulder, keeping an eye on the water, in case she had to react quickly.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone!" Gimli told Legolas and she chuckled. She was glad that at least someone was exciteded about going into the mines. She wasn't particularly fond of enclosed spaces."This, my friend is the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine!"

As soon as Gandalf had his staff lit up, they could see skeletons scattered around the entry stairs. The bodies were impaled with arrows and she could see from the fletchings on the end that they were goblin arrows. She knew that if they were to travel through the mines, they would unlikely go unnoticed.

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb." Boromir whispered. Gimli ran around the room crying in outrage and mourning at the loss of his people. Legolas crouched down and pulled an arrow from a body and came to the same conclusion as her and he stood up, notching an arrow on his bow as the other men unsheathed their swords."We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here! Get out!"

She was slowly backing out of the mine with the hobbits at her back. She could feel their hands on her cloak seeking protection and she pulled her dagger from her boot. There wasn't an immediate threat from the goblins but to make them feel safer, she readied it in her hand. A cry from behind her, altered her to the other present danger and she whipped around to find that Frodo had been pulled away by one of the tentacles of the guardian in the lake. The hobbits cried out for their friend and she chased after him, shoving her dagger into the hands of Sam, she was able to latch on to Frodo's wrists. She pulled with all her might but her boots dug into the ground and created track marks as she too was pulled forward. Sensing the resistance a second tentacle came flying out of the water and grabbed her by the waist. One moment she was on the ground and the next she was air born and flying through the air. The creature didn't keep her in its grips for long and it threw her into the wall of the mountain. Upon impact, her head snapped back and slammed into the rocks before she fell on her shoulder to the ground with a groan.

She laid against the wall groaning in pain. Her back was on fire and she knew that there would be massive bruising after a few hours. Warm liquid was running down the back of her neck and she knew it was blood. She barely got two seconds to get her bearings before a tentacle decided to snatch her up again and she let out a shriek of surprise and fear. The creature threw her around in the air like a rag doll and she could feel her stomach protesting at the movement. She could see that Legolas was firing arrows at the creature and the men slashing at the tentacles and she only hoped they would be able to get them down before the creature had then for a snack. Boromir cut through a tentacle and Aragorn cut through the second tentacle holding Frodo dropping him into Boromir's waiting arms. Legolas launched an arrow at the tentacle holding her and it released her. With a scream from the sensation of falling she closed her eyes as she prepared to hit the water but found herself in the arms of her beloved. He didn't even set her down as they retreated into the mines.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf screamed and they all ran for it.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted as they made their way to the door. From the doorway, she could see that Legolas was about to shoot another arrow and just as they passed she saw more tentacles flying by them and grabbing on to the stone walls. It tore at the doorway and as soon as they were far enough into the mines the doors collapsed and they were plunged into darkness.

**BA BOOM! Another chapter guys! I am on a serious roll! I am so excited to finally be finishing this. I honestly haven't written this much in a really long time and I forgot how much I love doing it. **

**Read and review! Hope you guys loved it!**


End file.
